Dadan's Daycare
by RSTUV
Summary: Dadan's perspective of Ace's and Luffy's childhood. How Ace ended up the way he did when Luffy meets him. NOTE: Liberties taken with the time between known events, the story goes along with Oda's plotline, but fills in what possible events could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

She was out finishing up the laundry the day Ace had come, or rather been dropped off. In the midst of hanging up sheets on the line to dry, she had heard the crunch of twigs and leaves under foot and looked up to assess the situation. _Everything seems to be in order,_ she thought, _Dogra is piling up the collected fire wood by the side of the house, with Magra. Poah is digging up a bone he buried last night, Monkey D. Garp is walking toward me from around the front of house, and the rest––_ GAH GAH GAH GARP! She dropped the damp sheet she had been about to clip up and gasped. At the sound, Dogra and Magra looked up from their piling and shrieked as well, dropping the firewood.  
_No no no! It can't be! I was not supposed to see him ever again! Even moved the base and everything! How did he find us? Why didn't the watch give a warning? How did he get past with out them seeing? Are they still alive? _

"HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" She shrieked in a panic. Garp was dressed in his Vice Admiral's uniform, his coat bunched bizarrely to one side. At her words, menace oozed from his pores.

"Did you really think I would not be able to find you?" He growled. She tried to say something but her throat would not work.

"Bah that's not important, I don't have much time, I'm not on vacation. Down to business." Garp continued dismissively. Just like that the feeling was gone. _I knew it. It is all over now. He's here to bring me in. Why did he wait so long?_ Scrambling back a few steps, from the mountain that was Vice Admiral Garp, she frantically looked around for a weapon. She spied the axe that Dogra and Magra had used to cut wood. _It is my only chance_. Its owners were now inching behind the side of the house and the rest of her family was sneaking peeks through the windows. _Cowards_! She thought, and then, looking back at the axe, concentrated on getting her knees to stop shaking so she could get the weapon with out falling. _It's a good 10 feet away maybe if I dive for it…_

"Don't worry Dadan I am not going to arrest you. If you do as I ask." Garp interrupted, reading her thoughts, his tone was probably meant to be reassuring, but she was anything but comforted.

"Wh What do you me-mean 'if you do as I say' that is blackmail, you can't blackmail me!" The instant the words were out she wished she could take them back. The supportive whoops of her family faded as the atmosphere turned lethal. Garp's eyes glinted out at her, pupils contracting and suddenly she knew how beetle must feel when face to face with a hawk.

"Can't I?" He murmured, almost to himself.

"Yes! Absolutely Garp-san!" Dadan announced, suddenly too happy she was still breathing to care.

"This is not black mail, it is a favor between friends, right Dadan?" Garp asked. His cheer returning, like the first day of spring after a long winter.  
She groaned internally _he gets whatever he wants doesn't he_. _Friends hah_.

"Yes Garp-san." she droned.

"What was that?!" The deadly atmosphere was back as quick as lightening.

"YES GARP-SAN!" She chirped.

But Garp wasn't paying attention any more, he was looking down at something in his arms. She strained to get a look at what he was holding. The something was making a soft sighing noise, almost like a baby. Garp brought out a light blue bundle from under his coat. _What the? That kind of looks like a baby. But Garp? With kids? Haha, yeah right._  
Garp got straight to the point offering the baby to her,

"I want you to raise him."  
_Hmmmm maybe my hearing is going… I am getting older after all, I am not what I once was… could have sworn he asked me to raise this brat._

"What did you say?" she asked

"His name is Ace, and in exchange I will over look your crimes. I will be back soon to check on him and train him." He told her.  
_WHOA WHOA WHOA. Hold up!_

"WAAAAH! WAAAH!" She stumbled, unable to process_ what had just happened._

"We can't raise a baby! Who do you think we are? Were bandits not nannies."

"I know exactly who you are Dadan," he threatened, looking up from the bundle "and if you don't want me to forget our friendship then you will do this for me, keep him safe." Her arms sprang out automatically in response to the fear erupting inside her, Garp placed the boy in her arms, giving him one last kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Whose child is he?!" She screamed after him but he was already across the yard and at the head of the path waving as he went.

"I'll be back to check on him when I am on vacation." He yelled back without turning.  
_How am I going to explain this to them?_ She wondered turning with Ace in her arms away from the curious faces now venturing out form the door way.  
_A baby being raised by bandits, what a joke. A Baby. A baby. What was the brat's name? Ace… he said Ace. Ace what? No last name? Was Garp the father? NO! No that would be ridiculous. Garp's kids would be demons like him. And look at the baby he is rather cute and not demon-like, no way is he a Monkey. But why did Garp bring him here? He knows full well who we are. He could have brought him to the Marine HQ and found parents there. Why us? Who is this child? Oww! Something is pulling on my hair._ She snapped out of her reverie and looked down at the source of her pain. Into dark, almost black eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. The baby gurgled when he saw her looking at him and clapped his hands, letting go of the fist or orange hair he had been yanking on. A_HHHH! Its awake, I mean he's awake. What do I do? I knew this was a bad idea, I know nothing about children What does it want? Food? The toilet?_  
"Dogra get food" she barked, panicking. A confused Dogra ran into the house to fetch meat.

"Magra get the toilet….." Silence. _No that wasn't right,_ she thought, trying to make her way through the fog of panic filling her brain. The baby gurgled louder. _AHH! Is it in pain? Is there something wrong with it?_

"Dadan" came a worried voice from behind her.  
_No time for that,_ she thought, screaming

"Magra get the medical kit!" Magra ran into the house, spurred on by the panic in Dadan voice. Almost running over Dogra, who was on his way back out with a stick of meat. Dadan sunk to the ground, still facing away from her shocked and confused family. Dogra skidded to halt a foot away.

"Dadan what's wrong are you hurt? Is that why you sent Magra into the house for medical supplies? What did Garp do to you?" He demanded in a voice shrill with fear that Dadan might be hurt. Magra came skidding to a stop next to Dogra with the medical kit,

"Dadan I got the stuff, where are you hurt?" He asked. She finally found her voice,

"No he did much worse," she said, rising to her feet and turning around so that the others could see what she held "he's charged us with taking care of this baby or he will arrest us."

"WHAT!" They all screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly it was only a month before she saw Garp again. The day he reappeared Dadan felt like death, she had not had a decent night sleep since the brat had been dropped off. Magra had made a makeshift crib from wood and rope and it had been decided that because it was warmer in her bedroom, then the rest of the house, it would go in there. She had objected until her family had pointed out that if the baby got sick and died Garp would have them for lunch.

So as a result, she had not gotten more then an hour of sleep a night thanks to the brat. First it was the bottle, then the dipper, then he wanted to play (she was pretty sure normal babies were not supposed to play this hard), then it was the bottle again, then the dipper, and so on the rest of the night. The morning was Magra and Dogra's shift so they would watch Ace while she would give the rest of the men their orders for the day. She felt it was her duty to look after Ace and so she rarely let Ace leave her sight. _I can only imagine what trouble some of the younger bandits might get into with him. Accidentally leave him alone in the bath to get a towel, or taking him with them on a hunting trip, or tossing him around and forgetting to catch him. _Letting her imagination create scenarios made her shutter. As a result it was she who bore most of the brunt of the tantrums when it was bath time, tantrums when being woken up from a nap, and tantrums when being put to bed. _I do not get it, he makes such a big deal about going to bed then hates to be woken up _she thought. The past month had taken a toll on her and that had been the reason she handed Ace's breakfast responsibilities over to her two most trusted members, Dogra and Magra.

From her bedroom she could hear them babbling, well Ace was babbling, Magra and Dogra were making "goo goos", and "gahs gahs" to entertain the brat. Dadan knew it would only last so long. Recently, Ace had noticed the others eating their breakfast, or more accurately eating bacon and had started crawling over to the table to demand his share. _Why does he want it, he can't even eat it?_ Ace's teeth had yet to come in completely, so he was limited to milk, and this concoction of mushed berries and herbs that Magra made. As the weeks wore on was increasingly losing interest in playing with Magra and Dogra in the mornings and becoming more and more demanding, biting toes and pinching ankles till someone dropped a piece of meat for him to gum on. This morning was no different and a few grunts of pain later Ace was gumming on some bacon. _It is kind of funny to watch _she mused.

At that moment the door to the house flew open, everyone leapt up to grab their weapons. But it would have been in vain because framed in the doorway surveying them like a giant tiger, except in her opinion even more frightening, was Vice Admiral Garp, dressed in a yellow and pink flowered shirt.

"Why are you here Garp? We have done as you wished, what more do you want?" She bravely demanded.

"Is that any way to speak to a friend Dadan?" He asked. His cheerful tone was undercut by a dangerous edge that had ice growing on the walls. _Oh Shit, now I've done it. _She was surprised when Garp bent, picked up Ace, and began rocking him gently. Ace had lost interest in the bacon when Garp had burst in, preferring to clap his hands and giggle. _T__raitor, that's the enemy Ace, _she silently chided the baby.

"I came by to check up on Ace. I was planning on staying longer since I was on vacation, but Senguko-san called and well- I will be heading out again soon." Ace was falling asleep, to Garp's gentle rocking. _How on Earth does he know how to get a child to sleep? _She marveled at how gentle Garp was. _Why did he leave him with us if he obviously cares a lot about him? _

"Garp who's - –––"

"I know what you want to know. I will tell you. I am going to put Ace in bed then we will talk, grab me a bottle would ya?" He cut her off with a wave, as he left the room to find Ace's crib.

"Huh? Who does he think he is ordering me to get him a drink, I am a bandit leader not a waitress." She huffed, but did as he demanded. When she went into the kitchen she found the entire family hold up in their terror obvious on their faces,

"What does he want Dadan?" Dogra asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to get some answers" she announced, more bravely then she felt.

"We will be in here if you need us."

"You cowards! Get out there and start doing your chores! Somebody go watch Ace." She ordered and left the room, but not before giving each of them a rap on the head and grabbing a bottle of sake. When she returned to the main room, Garp was sitting on the steps leading up to the open front door. She placed the bottle next to him, but he got up and gestured for her to follow. Taking the bottle with him.

"Not here," he said and led her to a small clearing a short ways back down the path out of the forest. He stopped and sat down beneath a tree on the edge of the clearing and opened the bottle of sake. However instead of drinking, he turned to her,

"Ace's parentage must remain a secret to the world Dadan," said Garp seriously.

"Wha Wha Why are you being so dramatic all of a sudden?" She asked, baffled at what could be so important about the baby. She had never seen Garp so grave. She sat down across from him.

"Ace's mother and father are dead."

_Yeah genius I figured that out on my own. _

"His mother's name is Portgas D. Rouge, she died in childbirth due to the strain of holding back the labor for many months past the original birth date."

"Why would she do that? Was she an idiot?" Dadan snorted, Garp whacked her on the head.

"Ouch" She screeched.

"Pay attention! I arrived at the island shortly before she gave birth, she was expecting me. When I found her, her last words to me, as she handed me the child, were that she wanted him to have his father's name. She choose his name to be Gol D. Ace. I think you have probably heard of his father." Garp continued talking, but Dadan had could not seem to hear him anymore over the buzzing in her ears.

_Gol. D…. Gol. D…. GolD…. Gold Roger. HOLY SHIT! What has Garp done. He has killed us all. The government, they will have admirals execute us_. _What was that Garp said _ "_you have probably heard of him" hell, who has not heard of the damn Pirate King, the most feared and awed man in all the seas?!_ She had heard the reports of the Marines marching through cities and villages of neighboring islands, and had seen this island's own villages swamped with Marines all searching for any sign that Gol D. Roger had spent time there. _Now I know why there have been so many of them around... I wish I did not know. __The World Government, the Marines, are all out hunting for this child. Do they even know Roger has a son yet? _Her vision was fading around the edges. The image of Ace rolling around on the floor popped into her brain. _How could such a cute child be the spawn of such a devil? Why Garp? I know we did some really bad things but do you really despise us that much? _She was starting to hyperventilate. _Get a grip Dadan. _She felt a stabbing pain in her head that snapped her out of her spiraling. Garp had punched her again. _OUCH! _

"Dadan don't go dying on me now. It won't get you out of this. You owe me. Ace will stay with you. We both know that his name must just be Ace for now, maybe forever, I plan for him to become a Marine hero too. Then maybe he'll be safe, maybe he'll be free. I will train him myself of course when the time is right."

_A Marine hero, the son of the pirate king._ If she was not so panicked about the thought of the Marines bearing down on her base she would have laughed_, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard._

Thinking back to earlier, when Ace was napping in Garp's arms_. Is he really the son of that man? And Garp? Garp the Fist, Garp the man who captured the Pirate King, is his son's hero?  
_

"Roger asked me to take care of his son. And despite his father's crimes, his son is innocent, Ace is innocent of them all."

"The world will never see it that way," she stated. _No, _she thought_, he will be a monster in the eyes of the world, a demon. This poor child, this innocent child will bear the sins of his father. Although, _she mused looking at Garp _it seems he has a strong protector. Why doesn't Garp see him as a monster that he once hunted down? I would have thought him of all people would see him as a threat._

"He will survive. I will make him a marine Dadan." Garp vowed.

She just stared at him, unable to comprehend this man's will. _Why is he doing all of this for the son of his greatest enemy._

"Why Garp? Why did you save Ace? Why do you protect him?" She asked.

He was silent for a long time, sitting against the tree, his head tilted back eyes closed almost as if asleep. Seconds turned into minutes. _Maybe he is sleeping? That bastard, leaving me with this ticking time bomb and not even bothering to explain himself. _She was just about to hit him over the head with a stick when he spoke,

"Even when he was faced with a cloud of enemies beyond his power, Roger would never run away."

_Huh? What does this have to do with anything? S_he wondered,_ other then just how reckless and stupid Roger was._

She scoffed "Was he suicidal? I thought running away was his strategy?"

Garp kept going like she had not spoken, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the trees.

"That's right his crew would. But he would never do that, because he'd leave the people he loved behind"

_How does Garp know all of this? I suppose when hunting a guy for years you get to know him pretty well. Oh what does it matter? I asked about the reason Garp takes care of Ace?_

"If he ran, he would put his nakama in danger. Its not that he wouldn't run away, he just would not let the enemy have a chance at his nakama."

_And by enemy you mean you. Well knowing you as I do. I can definitely see why, you're a psycho._

"He would change into a sort of demon in those situations. Why, he once destroyed the entire military of a country for insulting his nakama. He was short-tempered and selfish"

_Oh no. S_he thought her heart sinking_ "demon," "destruction" no please tell me Ace inherited his mother's temperament, Please. Please. Ace is already showing signs, not letting people take his bottle away, stealing people's food. At least he is still a baby._

Dadan could only stare while Garp continued, her mind drawing the frightening similarities between father and son.

"But he was also naive and simple, like a child. Because he had a similar childhood to Ace's, or like the childhood Ace will have, growing up with out his parents."

_Wait a second, how could Garp possibly know what Roger's childhood was like? Ace will be different I know it. He must,_ she thought desperately._ The way Garp is describing Roger sound an awful lot like he is describing himself. If Ace turns into a Garp or Roger what will I do? I can barely take these visits let alone having a mini Garp around constantly. _

"He hated to lose those he loved." Garp paused to take a long swig from the red sake bottle.

_Oh boy is that true_ she thought remembering the tantrums Ace throws every night she put the toys away and told him it was time to sleep. _He calms down once I tell him a story, but still nowadays I am getting bruises from his punches and kicks_.

With a deep breath Garp continued.

"He was reckless, yet survived to become the King of the Pirates, although he gained a bad reputation, his crew trusted him completely. Even I as a Navy soldier respected him, I couldn't help it." Dadan was not surprised to hear this. _These two are very alike no wonder Garp respected him._

"That is why I decided to take care of Ace" Garp finished dramatically, almost as if he was making a vow. _Wait just a darned minute, where has he been all those nights at 3:00 am changing dippers and feeding Ace. Where has he been when it is time to give Ace a bath, he can't even talk yet and we have to wrestle him into the tub. While Garp is off having a jolly time playing soldier. The bastard, if Roger could see how you honor your promise now, I bet he… _she remembered what he had just told her about him and sighed _well seeing as they are so alike he would probably approve. But his mother certainly wouldn't have._

Indignation and her sleepless nights caught up to her making her forget who she was talking to as she pointed out,

"We are the ones taking care of him," Garp's head shot up, pupils contracting.

"Huh. Have something you want to say?" _Yes I hate how you just dumped us with the world's most wanted kid. No, the most wanted person in the world. _Nonetheless she thought better of it and, gritting her teeth, crunched out

"No, not a thing."

"Don't worry to much Dadan. Soon the government will be distracted. A dragon is rising in the west that will catch a hold of the their attention."

_Is he being serious a real dragon or is that some kind of joke or code? A dragon? What the hell does that mean?_

"What are you talking about, Dragons? I have not heard anything about a dragon."

"The government is not adept at fighting dragons and soon it will take the their attention away from Roger and his progeny. The possibility of Ace will be forgotten." Garp reassured her.

_All this trouble over a boy. _She sighed_ I guess I understand why he can't stay with Garp, but still… I hate him for forcing this danger into my home? S_he agreed with Garp on one thing,_ the child is innocent_._ Nonetheless every marine from here to headquarters is scouring the Earth looking for this him. The government isn't stupid; they will have figured it out by now, where Roger was before he was captured. Garp has brought the might of the World Government down upon us. DAMN HIM! We will have to be very careful, nobody must know. _

Later that night after the bed time story she was placing one last blanket around Ace, and looking down at his peaceful sleeping face she promised _I must make sure the government never becomes aware of what else resides in this base. To protect ourselves. And to protect this child._ For as much as she wanted to deny it, Ace had become a part of her family, tantrums and all, and she would keep him hidden. Then she went off to bed to hopefully get some sleep before the brat woke her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace had been at Dadan's for six months. He was nine months old according Garp. _Nine months old, bah, he has the strength of a lion _she scoffed_. _Yesterday Ace had destroyed one his last toys, Garp had brought them on his last visit, his second since Ace had come. Jimmy, one of the youngest members of her family, and skilled in woodworking had made him a wooden ship, which Ace was currently playing with a few feet away. They were in the main room, relaxing in the heat of the afternoon.

She had yet to tell her family who Ace's father was. _That is a secret better left until Ace has been here a little longer. _Its not that she did not trust her family, it was that she did not want Ace to be treated differently, or worse because of it. _I have already got enough problems without them objecting to his presence. _There was a loud crashing and snapping noise. _On top of everything it looks like I was not lucky enough for Ace to maybe not inherit his father's violent, selfish attitude, _she thought as she looked at the broken toy Ace had just thrown at the wall.

_Well that is that. _She sighed. The sound had also brought Jimmy into the room. She expected to hear a cry of anger, but the her surprise Jimmy, simply picked up the piece and hurried off to the storage room where he had made a kind of work bench from some crates and a lamp. _Must have gotten used to Ace destroying things, it was his wooden toy cart last week, and the week before that it was his rattle and wooden toy bird. _

Dadan was mostly alone in the quiet house except for the Denny and Donny keeping watch, in the watchtower down the path a few meters, and Jimmy, who was taking his break from the watch shift. The others were out hunting for dinner, she checked the time, _they should be back any minute. _

She usually went on the trips too, but last night had not gone well for her. Ace had not wanted to go to bed for some reason. Not even the story helped he just sat in his crib stared at the door, gaggling loudly almost frantically sometimes. Everyone had been restless last night. Four days ago, Jimmy's brother, Timmy, had gone into Higuma's territory by accident chasing a moose into Higuma's territory down by Foosha village and had been seen by one of Higuma's men. For the most part the Dadan Family and Higuma Bandits tolerated each other. However, the one thing Higuma could not stand, it was people poaching on his land, "eating his food, drinking his drink" as he would say. Even though the moose had originally been on their turf, Higuma would not see it that way. So everyone was on edge, Higuma was not a big threat; nevertheless he was known to be sneaky.

"Ahhhhhh." She groaned getting up, stretching, and glancing over expecting to find Ace whining for food or something.

He was sitting upright, something he had been able to do for weeks now. Instead of whining; he was staring into the trees through the open door. They left the door open in the day the summer due to the heat. The alarming part was that he was silent. _What is he doing, _wondered Dadan, wishing not for the first time that the brat could talk. It was like last night. Ace was twisting his shirt in his hands almost…nervously… _He is nervous, _she realized, _but why? What does he know that I do not?_

"Ace what is wrong" she could not help but ask exasperated ; despite knowing she would get no answer. Following his gaze, she peered through the open door trying to find what in the forest was making him so nervous.

_Bah I am going crazy this is a baby, 'what does he know that I do not?' did I seriously just think that. Hahahah. I must be more tired then I thought._

She felt a tugging on her pants and looking down saw Ace hugging her leg, his grip tightening to pain, as he stared out at the forest.

"Ouch! Ace let go!" He only tightened his grip. She shook her leg back and forth, trying to get him off.

"ACE…LET…GO …OF…ME …WHAT… IS… WRONG… WITH…YOU" she yelled at him timing her words with every swing of her leg. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw some birds in the forest take flight and a glint of the sun off metal. She stilled, lowering Ace and her leg to the ground. _Is this what Ace is scared of? What is it? Higuma? Has he come to take revenge? How many are there? There is no way I can beat all of them but I will not go down with out a fight. Where the hell are Donny and Denny?_

"Jimmy "she called "get out here now."She grabbed the closest weapon off the rack next to the door, a long machete. _Oh yeah, Ace I need to make sure he is safe if the Higuma is coming. _She reached down to pick up Ace, and grasping at air realized that he was not there. Ace had crawled as fast as he could, which was not all that fast, out the door toward the movement in the trees.

"Oi Ace get back here." She hissed, going after him. However, Ace gaggling happily continued toward the trees. _What happened to his nervousness? Oh the glinting is gone. _Catching up to Ace, she was about to pick him up when through the trees came the sound of laughter and merriment as Dogra and Magra stepped out from the underbrush supporting the head of a giant orange and green bird on their shoulders. Then came the rest of her family supporting the ten-foot long body on their shoulders

"Little punk," she grumbled ruffling Ace's hair affectionately, "almost had me worried." He giggled at her, smiling wide and displaying his almost fully-grown baby teeth.

"Oi boss, look what we caught." The family yelled as they approached

"Dadan why do you have a machete? And why does Jimmy have his weapons?" Magra asked looking behind her at Jimmy.

"I was just showing it to Ace" she covered not wanting to admit she had been afraid of them" They looked confused. _They would never let me live it down._

"It does not matter!" she yelled with Ace now in her arms she turned back toward the house.

"Magra, Jimmy get some others and go get the fire wood, this thing is too big to come in the house, we will have to cook it out here."

Dogra caught up with her when she was walking back to the house with Ace, _he should sleep a little before dinner or he will be cranky _she thought.

"Dadan, when we were coming back I did not see anyone in the watchtower? Where is Denny and Donny? Did you call them back?" Dogra whispered urgently.

"No I did not. Hmmmmm." _I do not like this especially with everything up in the air with Higuma._

"Dogra take a few men with you back to the watch tower and see what you find."

Dogra ran off and Dadan went back inside and up to her room. Ace was already half asleep. _Hah _she snorted_, stayed up last night and now see what is happened. Well that is what you get. _Ace fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She stared down at him, tucking another blanket around him when he shivered _What is wrong Ace? Why are you acting so strange? Maybe you just needed sleep. _

She heard a commotion outside and returned to the front of the house

"Oi Oi Oi. What is all the noise?" She demanded. Dogra had returned with woozy looking Donny and Denny

"What is wrong with you two?" she asked as she walked closer to get a better look.

"I found them asleep on the floor of the tower, that is why we did not see them" Dogra spoke up, annoyance in his voice. Dadan enforced strict rules about watch any man caught sleeping on watch would be punished by having to do all the chores for a week.

"Dadan please… I did not fall asleep… I mean, was not tired, I did not mean to fall asleep I do not know how it happened," stammered Denny, clearly having trouble getting his thoughts together, Donny had fallen asleep again standing.

"You closed your eyes and lost conscious same way people normally fall asleep you idiot. AND WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" she screamed hitting Donny on the head.

"BWAH!" Donny jerked awake. She sighed, feeling a headache coming on

"You know how important watch duty is to the safety of everyone here. Dogra get them started with cleaning the bathroom." She turned back to the rest to find them all suddenly busy making the fire.

Two hours later, after roosting the bird, Dadan was feeling a little better, now that she had filled up on barbecued bird. Ace had been brought down to sit in his highchair, now that he was able to sit up on his own. The only downer on her night was that the nap had obviously not done anything for Ace's mood. He was staring off into the trees again. Nothing anyone tried could distract him. They tried his toys, singing, tickling, throwing him up in the air. Finally Dadan thought of something.

"Hey Magra mix a tiny bit of the bird meat up with some broth, and give it to Ace to eat."

"Dadan I do not think that is a good idea. Normally babies do not start eating real food till their teeth completely co-" Dadan cut him off

"Name one thing that Ace does that a normal baby does. Make the broth and give it to him." Thankfully he stopped fussing after that. A few minutes later Ace was happily distracted from his tree staring and Dadan could finally feel herself relaxing again.

"Oi Dadan, we should feed this to him so he does not choke or something." One of the bandits stated

She looked at Ace who was sucking down food faster then she could track with her eyes. He was not paying attention to either of them eyes for only the meat mush. When she picked up a spoon and scooted along the bench so she would be closer to his chair, he froze and his eyes darted up.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Ace growled, his face twisted with menace that would have been scary if he was not a baby. Even so she put the spoon down and turned back to her own meal announcing to the rest.

"If you want to risk your hand, than by all means go ahead and try."

Jimmy approached Ace and, ignoring the growling, placed the wooden toy ship that Ace had broken on his table

"I fixed it Ace. Be careful with it this time." He warned, Ace acknowledged Jimmy with a stare and a gaggle before stuffing his face again. Dadan sat back and absorbed the merriment of her family, how had started dancing and singing on the table.

That night her contentment vanished as once again Ace refused to sleep, and sat gaggling in his crib and squeezing the blanket in his hands. Dadan reached in and took Ace out, placing him on her bed. She kneeled down and looked him right in the eye, or tried, Ace was staring at the door leading to the main room.

"Ace, it is 2:00 am, I need you to go to sle- "

*Crunch, crunch. She heard the muffled sound of feet on the on the path out side, and froze, listening.

_Its probably the watch returning….But its not time yet, *_crunch, crunch, crunch _that is way more then two people. Higuma, Higuma is here! _She flung open her door to the main area where the rest of her family slept and kicked Magra and Dogra awake.

"WHA-" she clapped her hands over their mouths and hissed s

"Higuma is here. Higuma is here you fools get everyone up quietly so they do not charge while everyone else is still sleeping, and grab your weapons" and their eyes went wide as they heard the shuffling too, and they were on their feet and making their way down the row of sleeping bandits in half a second.

_Thank goodness everyone slept with their weapons. _

"He was planning a sneak attack, where the hell is Ponel, he was supposed to have watch tonight with Patty." She grumbled to herself as she ran back to the room.

*CRASH! " She heard the front door fly off its hinges knocking into several bandits

Smoke was filling the room fast. _Is there a fire_? She wondered, looking back over her shoulder, at the smoke, _no smoke bombs, damn that Higuma. He will be looking for Timmy, I have to get to him after I make sure Ace is safe._

The sounds of the clashing of swords and shouts of rage and pain came from the fray.

"Kill them!" came Higuma's voice.

Putting Ace in his crib and grabbing her sword, she shut the door to her room then charged into the smoke. She had gone no more then a few feet when a cry of pain came from her right, _that's Timmy's voice. _She turned in that direction and was immediately attacked by two of Higuma's men. One was holding a knife, the other a club. She sidestepped the one who had charged at her with the knife, tripping as he pasted her. Then blocked the club that was coming down on her with her sword. With a grunt she pushed back against the club and punched the bandit in the face with her other fist. The man flew back ward into the smoke. She wasted no time continuing toward where she had heard Timmy. With the smoke clearing she saw him in a corner two bandits on the ground next to him, and his leg was lying at an odd angle while another bore down on him

She leapt to Timmy's defense, catching the bandit's club with her own sword and yanking it out of his hands, tossing it away she used the momentum from the throw to punch the bandit and sent him flying through the window, breaking the glass.

She quickly kneeled beside Timmy,

"Timmy are you hurt anywhere else but your leg?" But Timmy was focused on something behind her and as she turned to look she saw Higuma standing there, pointing his pistol at her.

"Its over Dadan" he said smirking "You should no-"

WHAP!

All of a sudden Higuma collapsed to his knees, clutching his head. Confused but not about to hesitate, Dadan slammed her sword into his gut. Higuma coughed up blood and looked down at his stomach.

"Boss!" was all the warning she got before a weight slammed into her, knocking her backwards into the wall. One of Higuma's men had dived at her to prevent her from finishing off Higuma.

"Dadan," Timmy cried

"Retreat!" Higuma rasped as he was lifted by two of his men and hustled outside. Her head was still spinning from the collision. But Dadan managed

"After them," she heard rather then saw her family minus Timmy and Magra running after them screaming in rage.

"Dadan! Are you alright!?" Magra demanded, panicked. Kneeling down next to her, she turned to rest her head on the floor to get her bearings and saw that her bedroom door was open. She grasped Magra's wrist to get his attention

"The door, Ace where is Ace. Find Ace" Magra looked worriedly down at her, then got up and ran to her door to peek inside. She saw him fall over just inside the door way

"Magra?" she asked, crawling toward the door to her room. By the time she got there she was able to stand. She cautiously pushed the door open, half afraid of what she would find. She looked inside. Ace was sitting up against a bed leg on the floor four feet away from the door and Magra was slowly getting up next to him.

"The little bugger threw this cup at me Dadan" he groaned holding his head.

"Do not be ridiculous, he is just a child," she said scornfully "Pull yourself together Magra" _I left Ace in his crib how did he get out? Did someone try and take him? _She looked around the room for evidence that something had occurred in the room. _Nothing, _she turned to stare at Ace who was reaching his hands up and opening and closing his hands in a way that Dadan had recognized meant he wanted to be picked up. Magra picked him up and handed him to Dadan._ At least he is safe. _She thought almost dizzy with relief.

"Magra go check on Timmy and see if anyone else is injured."

"Dadan, Timmy has a concussion, a broken leg, and a few broken ribs, but he will recover. Patty and Ponel have been found, Jammy and Ulmer brought them back. They are in pretty bad shape but I think they will make it." He paused, contemplating how to phrase his next words,

"There is another bandit from Higuma's gang, he is in pretty bad shape and is not going to make it much longer. What do you want me to do?"

"Help him, he could give us information." He rushed off to follow her orders.

She surveyed the damage and sighed _the door will need to be fixed and the window too. We will do that all tomorrow. _She spotted something on the floor, still holding Ace who was tugging on her hair; she bent and picked it up. It was Ace's toy ship, and it was broken again. _How did it get here? It was on the floor in my room. _ Before she could think any further her family had returned huffing and puffing.

"Dogra, what happened," she barked all business again

"We lost them after they crossed the river and went into the village. Sorry Dadan, I did not think we should storm their base."

"Good work Dogra. I do not think we will be having problems form Higuma again." _He is arrogant, and cruel but not stupid enough to risk his life again by doing this, he likes his prey easy._

"Everyone, if you are injured go to see Magra. Jimmy can you go help Magra with Timmy?"

"Yes Dadan." He said tiredly, but hurried off to help with his brother.

"The rest of you help me get this place decent to spend the rest of the night"

They placed a piece of wood over the window, swept and mopped the floor. She assigned three people for watch for the rest of the night. Then when everyone else was getting ready to sleep or pretending to get ready to sleep, there was no telling how many would be able to after the night's events. She picked up Ace again from where he was playing with the broken pieces of his toy, and walked to the door room off the main room that Magra had told her housed the prisoner. Looking inside she saw him on a bed his limbs tied to the posts, covered in bandages.

She would have had pitied him if she was not so angry.

Dadan pulled up a chair that was at the desk across the room and sat down next to him. Then she sat Ace on her knee and slapped the bandit awake. He jumped, or would have if not tied down. He groaned at the pain moving caused him, and looked up at her through pain-fogged eyes.

"Curly Dadan!" He screeched. Ace went motionless, looking up from his toy with a slight frown on his face as he stared at the bandit

"Shut up!" She ordered. He obeyed

"Why were you here tonight, why did you attack us?" Already knowing the answer she wanted to confirm it.

"Higuma wanted revenge, because one of your family took down a moose on our territory"

She hit him again.

"OUCH! I am sorry! That is just what Higuma said. I am sorry. I am new to the group." He panted. _I am sorry? Is that supposed to mean something to me?_

"Why did you choose tonight? It has been four days. Why did you wait so long?" She growled

"We were watching the base night and day from the big tree a mile East of here. Higuma wanted to make sure he knew when people switched for watch, when they left, and went to sleep. We were supposed to act last night but Higuma pulled the plug at the last minute because of all the movement happening in the house." He paused.

"Tell me the rest," she demanded with a snarl.

"We-we were supposed t-to attack this afternoon too, w-w-we even slipped sleeping pills in the watch's water. Tonight we released a bear near the tower to distract them. Then we were supposed to have taken the fort and surprised them when they returned. But the rest of the bandits returned early, and Higuma did not want to risk fighting all of you awake." He stuttered, shaking with fear. Dadan barley noticed him anymore, lost in her own thoughts _Ace has been acting weird every night for the past four nights, tonight, and this afternoon too. How could he have possibly known? _She stared at Ace who was still frowning at the bandit. Then to her utter surprise, he hit the bandit with a broken piece of his toy making the bandit scream in pain. Dadan slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Do not be a baby how could that have possibly hurt?" She scoffed then when she got no response she noticed the bandit had passed out again. _Oh hell,_ Magra stuck his head in the room

"Dadan what is going on in here?"

"I think we have gotten all we need to out of this guy, check to make sure he still breathing then post a guard at the door and leave him till morning. We will decide what to do with him then."

"Sure thing boss." Magra replied as she walked by.

_Ace had known something was wrong, he had been trying to tell them something. He known Higuma was out there, there is no other explanation for his behavior. How is he even able to do this? Well I guess Magra was not lying when he said Ace tripped him. The brat has a lot more strength then I realized. He has monster stren- _she caught herself, _No. He is not a monster he is just strong. He saved me tonight with his toy. He must have thrown it at the bandit. If this is what he can do now, he may be the strongest of us all one day. _She remember what Garp had said about Roger '_he just would not let the enemy have a chance at his nakama' Well I guess there is no more denying it Ace is definitely going to be just like the late pirate King. But maybe that is not such a bad thing _she thought wriggling the broken toy out of Ace's grasp. She felt a surge of pride. Ace had acted like a member of the family. _There will always be a place for you here Ace. _She vowed thinking of the difficult future for this child that showed such strength. A wave of sorrow crashed over her, as she realized _nobody as strong as Ace will be, would be content to stay in hiding. He destined to go off and become something great and in doing so will bring the wrath of the world down on him. The government will never let someone like him live, and the moment they realizes he exists...well… we will hide him as long as we can. _She wished she was strong enough to protect Ace from the admirals that hunted him. But as she thought about it, she realized that she finally had her answer for Garps' motivation to bring Ace to her, _as heartless as it look, he knows that even with how strong he is, he would not be able to protect Ace. I do not think anyone on this Earth would be strong enough to protect Ace. _

She reached her room and went to the crib detaching Ace's hands from her hair as she put him down he stared up at her gaggling.

_Tomorrow we will move the watchtower somewhere else, and figure out what to do with the prisoner. _"You saved me Ace, you saved us all." She looked down at him and laughed, the little brat was asleep. _I will tell them all, what happened in the morning._


	4. Chapter 4

With Higuma no longer a problem the atmosphere around the house had lightened. The weeks before Higuma's attack had also been heavy with tension due to the Marines' increased presence on the island. When the bandits had notice a crack down by the Marines on criminal activity in town, and Dadan had halted all activities just in time, to miss three units of Marines arrive in port. They had been holing up in their fort, surviving off of pure hunting when the fight with Higuma had happened, much to the impatience of the younger members. After Timmy' leg had healed for the most part he was restless as well. However their complaints were silenced when they heard from the scouts, they sent out, that the Marines had be clearing out many other bandit groups on the island. News from their spies in town said that they appeared to be searching the towns, as well, for information on a woman named Portgas D. Rouge. They also wanted to know if Roger had stayed there. None of them knew who the woman was except Dadan who wondered_ if they know about her, I wonder if they know about Ace? _After nearly a month of hiding yesterday had marked the end of the Marines' time in town, a scout had returned to tell them that the Marines pulled out of port last night, much to everyone's joy, for that meant they could go into town.

During the time they had spent in hiding, they had started preparing the house for the coming cold months and snow. Patching up leaks in the rook, sealing up any holes in the house that would leak out the warmth. The sounds of hammering and cutting of wood resounded all through out the house. Dadan had taken a break from doing the laundry to assign people to go into town to get much needed supplies. Inside the house, Ulmer was taking his turn watching Ace.

In addition, to her delight over the victory against Higuma, after hearing how he had warned Dadan, Ace had become a hit with the family. They adored him, and now fought over the babysitting shifts. _Things are looking up,_ she thought, _I am getting more sleep at night, I don't have to watch Ace as much, and Ace in finally settling in._

The younger members, Jimmy, Timmy, Jammy and Ponel had been assigned to make a trip to town to gather supplies for the coming fall, and to replenish the medical stores. They did not buy anything for Ace like diapers in town, instead relying on Joey, who went to other islands to get them. As Dadan did not want there to be any reason to believe that they had a child. The youngest members were less likely to be recognized by the marines, so Dadan usually sent them on shopping trips. She came inside to find them tying a joyous Ace onto Timmy's back with a sash. Now she was sitting in the house arguing with them against taking their youngest member.

"Dadan can we take Ace into town with us?"

"No Timmy." Timmy especially had taken an extra liking to Ace since he had found out that Ace had warned Dadan about Higuma's attack and thus saved his life. She held out her hands for Ace then when Timmy, recognizing defeat untied Ace and handed him to Ulmer who was technically on Ace duty. Telling them to wait a second, Dadan retreated to the room that held the loot they gathered.

"Why can't we" Jimmy protested, following Dadan into the treasure room. She grabbed a stack of money and handed it to a curious Jimmy.

"Because I said so." She commanded.

"Is there something wrong with Ace that he can't go into town?" Jimmy asked, his question roused curiosity in all the bandits in the room. _Damn it Jimmy, _she cursed.

"Yeah, he is freakishly strong, and he is still only a baby!" commented Otto who was smoking in the corner by the front window.

She did not like the way they were suddenly looking at Ace, speculatively, inquisitively.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ACE." She shouted, causing Otto to drop his cigarette. They all hurried to agree with her.

"Dadan why did you give me this money?" Jimmy asked.

"Because we are limiting our activities in villages to shopping with real money, particularly since there are so many marines around." She replied, then added

"We do not want to draw any extra attention to ourselves, especially since Garp has been hanging around."

Ponel crossed his arms over his chest and challenged, defiantly

"Since when have we been afraid of some soldiers_?_" _Since we started hiding the late Pirate King's son._ _What is going on today, is it "Let's question the boss Day. We cannot afford to draw any attention here. _

Jimmy quickly chimed in

"Yeah and Garp owes us for taking care of Ace." Dadan almost laughed, and was about to tell them off when Magra stepped forward and did it for her

"That bastard will not see it that, if we act up he might come back and finish us or worse bring us another kid." Dadan winced, Magra had been weary of Ace ever since he had attacked him in her bedroom on the night Higuma had struck. _Looks like I still have work to do there._

"But Dogra said he has not seen that many marines for weeks in town and word is that next week a some nobles are coming come on Dadan we have not had a good raid in-" she cut him off before he could build up steam,

"Ace stays here and you are using actual money. If you keep arguing you will not be going into town at all, ever again. And do not even think about raiding the nobles' ship" Dadan shouted, effectively silencing the protests. Timmy, Jimmy looked especially let down, and she knew it was because they were used to the kind of fear that the clan inspired in people. Heck a few months ago she would not have cared about the Marine's presence or non-presence in town either. _I will have to keep an eye on them, but for now._ Ulmer, go with them. Ulmer had been apart of the gang since a a few years after its formation, and he was young enough to keep up with the boys. If Ulmer was upset at having Dadan ruin his peaceful day he did not show it, just nodded and got up from where he was sewing up a hole in one of his shirts and grabbed a backpack his pack off a hook. That was what she liked about him, _he does not bombard me with his opinions constantly._

"Now get going, we need those supplies, and keep your heads down." She ordered. Timmy and Jimmy looked very put out at the prospects of Ulmer joining them. She picked up the shirt Ulmer had been working on and set abut finishing the repair job.

When the five had gone, she felt her shoulders relax and thought, _since when was a trip to town become such an arduous task? Well at least they will be gone for a while and when they get back they will be tired. _ When the shirt was finished, she glanced over to where Ace was playing with Donny. _Well I better get back to the laundry._

Five hours later….

They heard them before they saw them. Jammy, squeals of excitement.

"What's got them squealing like little girls?" Patty wondered out loud as everyone looked up to see Jammy appearing on the path, holding a big stack of papers in one hand and waving the other in the air.

"Oiiiiii! Everyone, we intercepted a news coo, and got the new wanted posters look Higuma is still at a measly 5,000 Beli!" Jammy exclaims nearly vibrating with excitement as he sprinted up the path toward the porch where everyone was relaxing after a hard day of maintenance. The other three equally excited hurried inside to drop off their bags, packages, and backpacks. Then they returned to the porch to join Jammy who was still holding up Higuma poster for the rest, who were jeering and hooting at it.

"Well let us see what kind of monsters are out and about now" said Ponel liberating Jammy of a section of the pile he was carrying. All the bandits had been milling about the porch outside enjoying the last of the fall warmth before it became cold. They all started grabbing posters, there was probably around a hundred in the stack. It was one of the things a lot of them looked forward to when they went into town. She held back, old enough to know that nothing much ever changes, and if it is big news it would be in the newspaper or there would be a special notification sent out. Timmy who was a fan of the up and coming swordsman pirate, Dracule Mihawk was distressed over the fact that his poster was missing.

"Looks like Hawky does not even have a poster anymore." Ponel taunted.

"Mihawk has become a Shichibukai, that is why he does not have a poster any more." Dadan announced, she had seen it in last week's paper. She decided to go back inside away from all the bickering.

"He is still the best." Timmy proclaimed stubbornly, punching Ponel in the arm.

"They bicker at this like its trading cards" murmured Dogra, coming back into the room with a freshly diapered Ace.

"I can hear them all the way in the other room!" He hissed, annoyance evident in his face and voice. He placed Ace on the floor of the main room next to her chair and sat down on his other side.

Ulmer and a few others had started to unpack the supplies more interested in what was bought then the posters. They were carrying the lumber out to the shed. And propped the door open so they could move about easier. Ace, she noticed was watching Ponel and Timmy's fight through the open door intently.

"Here Dadan" Magra handed her a light yellow book with a picture of a baby rattle on the front, "Yetey just found this amongst the supplies they bought from town, it is a book about babies" Yetey was one of the oldest in the family, preferring a nice book, to a good fight.

"He had requested certain books from town, and I guess the boys picked this one up too." Magra commented.

She opened the book to a random page. At the top of the page written in cutesy, curly lettering were the words

**Chapter 3: First Steps **in light blue and pink. She groaned, _Ace already gets into enough trouble crawling, and even then we pick him up to go most places still. _She kept reading. Dogra stood up and leaned over her shoulder to read as well.

**When it comes to milestones, your baby's first steps can't be bea**_**… **__okay skip this shit. _

Dogra must have been thinking the same thing because he started reading a paragraph down

"It says here 'during her or his first year, your baby is busy developing coordination and muscle strength in every part of his or her body. The baby will learn to sit, roll over, and crawl before moving on to pulling up and standing at about nine months.' "

"Oh no! Ace is around nine months old" she gulped, looking up at Magra who was staring down at Ace as if expecting him to suddenly leapt up and start running.

"Wait Wait. It says here at about 9 months, babies will probably start trying to pull themselves up to a stand while holding onto furniture. Ace has not been doing that " Dogra pointed out confused.

"Thank heavens! " Magra rejoiced and started walking to the kitchen

"Oi Magra, Otto get dinner started" Dadan ordered, "and Jammy if you and the others are so keen on looking at those posters then keep an eye on Ace he's crawling out the door to the porch." Jammy who was sitting on the porch watching Timmy and Ponel fight turned to see Ace crawling through the doorway toward him Dogra's voice called her attention back down to the book.

"It says we are supposed to be doing these exercises with him to build his leg muscles" he explained pointing to some simplified diagrams on the next page depicting a adult holding baby up under his arms and the baby dangling his legs, Dogra continued

"and he should be standing up and crawling by 8-9 months. Ace has not been doing any standing. I guess we were supposed to be helping to build his leg muscles."

"We have been doing any of those." She admitted guiltily. _We are horrible at raising children, I knew we would be bad but Ace cannot walk because we have not raising him right. This is my fault, what will Garp say when he comes back and Ace cannot even walk. We should have found this stuff out sooner. We will have to start doing these things right away. _Taking one last look at the pictures she got up to go outside and try the exercises with Ace. Dogra called after her,

"The book says that Ace should not start walking until he is 14 or 15 months old, so we still got a lot of time." She just nodded and stepped out onto the porch.

"Jammy where is Ace I thought I told you to look after him" she barked, temper rising.

"He's right here" He reported with out looking up from the posters, gesturing to the empty space next to him.

"No he's not. Where is he?" she roared causing him to jump.

"He was right here a second ago." He stammered, poster forgotten.

"Jammy, if Ace can't walk its your fault." Jammy looked thunderstruck.

"What? Why can't Ace walk? How is it my fault?" He faltered, shocked.

"Because you did not do the exercises that were supposed to build his leg muscles" she accused. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was taking out her anger at herself on Jammy, however she did not want to think about that now. Jammy's face was a sallow pale now, sweat beating on his forehead

"Bu- -but I di-did not know I was sup-pposed to d-d-do them with him. Dadan I swear I did no-not know." He reasoned.

"And you cannot even keep track of him, he could be dead in the woods for all you, hell for all any of you bastards know" She bellowed working into a rant. Everyone's attention was on her, even Timmy and Ponel had stopped fighting. She turned her back on them, folding her arms.

"Now you are all going to find Ace, and you do not find him in two minutes nobody will be going into town ever again!" She took a step to go back inside the house and tripped over something in the doorway. Falling on her stomach she leapt up fists clench teeth bared….

Ace was standing in the doorway on his own holding a slice of meat. Chomping his fully-grown baby teeth on it.

"ACE!" the bandits cheered in celebration. The baby turned toward the ruckus and looked at the wanted posters scattered on the ground

"Dadan." Came a hiss in her ear. She looked over her shoulder. It was Magra looking very anxious and alarmed

"What Magra!" she snarled not in the mood for any of his advice worries or complaints

"Ace he, he, he " Magra stuttered as if he could not seem to find the words.

"What? Magra spit it out!" She demanded.

"He-h-he-"

"Why are you giving Ace meat Magra? He cannot eat it yet." She demanded

"That is just it Dadan, I did not give him anything."

"What do you mean 'did not give him anything'" she mimicked, "don't give me that," she turned around and gestured to Ace still knowing on the drumstick

"I can see it right there in his hand. He would have to be able to walk up the two steps into the kitchen to get it himself. He cannot because we did not do the exercises and he is still two young." She said the guilt returning, she gripped Magra's shirt, shaking him.

"He can't walk Magra and its all my fault." She almost sobbed, refocusing on the guilt over her inability to raise Ace right.

"Dadan -" Magra began urgently, but she was not going to let him stop her from mopping and interrupted him again,

"No Magra we have been bad parents, all of us, but me especially" she turned back to look at Ace, to face her failure. Only to find that her 'failure' was walking over to a wanted poster that had caught his eye, his usual excited gaggling muffed by the chewing he was also doing on the bone. _Oh its Whitebeard's poster, _she noted in the back of her mind. The bandits were all staring in shock. The wind blew some of the leaves that had fallen due to the coming cold across the ward. _I should probably take Ace inside since it just got pretty cold outside. But I guess he can walk inside now, _she thought mistily.

"Oi Magra is Ace walking?" she murmured her voice like a wisp, she could barely even hear herself, but it must have just been her, because Magra responded.

"That is what I was trying to tell you Dadan, he—h-he can walk" he stammered as if his worst nightmare coming true. Magra went on, complaining about how they were going to Ace proof everything.

"Dogra can you bring me the book" she asked barely above a whisper.

Dogra was standing beside her and went back inside where he had left the book in the commotion.

"This is weird, Dadan, I mean this book says he was not supposed to be able to do this for another five months or so." He marveled handing her the book.

Dadan took the book in both hands and ripped it in half. Sending pages flying into the air, ripping and tearing until it was snowing around them.

"Dadan… wait. Stop!" Dogra shrieked snatching at the pages that were flying everywhere. The wind blew the shreds up into the air, whirling them around. Ace was giggling as the ripped pieces of paper were swirling all around him.

Relief, flowed through Dadan like a river. _He can walk. Of course he can._


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Recently updated the other chapters, added and deleted stuff.**

When the hubbub over Ace being able to walk had died down, and Dadan had calmed down, after a few swigs of booze, everyone had gone inside, Ace included. _This kid is going to turn my hair grey, _she thought. Most of the younger bandits had been delighted that Ace had graduated to walking as it was more unlikely that they would be able to leave Ace at home with just one person to watch him. In addition, they were more likely to join in on Ace's shenanigans. Magra was not as happy, echoing the feelings of dismay from many of the bandits that had been targeted at breakfast by a hungry Ace seeking their bacon. Regardless, Jimmy had insisted on throwing a celebration for Ace. The others had joined in not wanting to spoil an excuse for a good party.

From the sounds of music, shouting, and laughter it was beginning to gain stride. She remained on the front porch, watching the sky darken and thinking over everything that had happened. The voices of her fellows that morning kept bouncing around inside her skull,

Jimmy asking

"What is wrong with Ace?" and Otto's comment,

"Yeah, he is freakishly strong, and he is still only a baby!"

_It's a good thing none of them read the book _she thought as she played a few of the scraps of paper still on the ground, though most had been swept up and, to Dogra's despair, been used as fire starter. _If they knew that Ace is at least twice as strong as the normal baby, probably more, or that he is walking four months before he should it would make them more suspicious of him. Right now it is better that nobody knows. The memory of Roger is still to fresh. Although Dogra already knows something is off about Ace,and I think he knows that it is very very big, Magra knows too and likes it not at all. Its going to get harder and harder to hide Ace's parenthood, s_he realized. When she thought about how happy Ace looked when playing with the guys she reaffirmed her vow, _I will make sure that Ace has a family and is raised the best that he can be, even if it means hiding the truth. _She did not know where all these feelings were coming from, she was not known for her compassion, but she couldn't help it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Ulmer come back outside or hear him call her name. So when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and nearly fell off the porch.

"AHHHHH!" She shrieked.

""Whoa Boss, It's me" assured Ulmer, a look of surprise on his face. The tone of his voice made her frustrated that she had appeared to need assurance; _I am a bandit leader not a little rabbit. _

"What are you doing skulking around?" she demanded.

"I was not skulking around, I have been trying to get your attention and had you not been zoned out, then I would not have scared you." Ulmer fired back icily. If he had been Ponel, Timmy, or any of the younger lads she would have slapped him for talking to her like that. However, Ulmer had been with Dadan for a long time and had earned the right to question her. Still it stung that he had been able to catch her off guard.

"What do you want?" she gritted, her annoyance getting the best of her. Ulmer ignored her tone and sat down on the porch next to her, dangling his feet over the edge. There was a soft thump when he put something down on his other side, but she could not see past him, to see what it was. Clasping his hands together and leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees he looked up at the sky where the first stars were just starting to make an entrance.

"What are you thinking about so hard out here by your self? Your missing the party."

"It is just that—' she trailed off not quite sure how to explain that she felt guilty for not thinking about the things she would need to do to help Ace grow up properly, _I did not even think of basic things like helping him learn to walk. Is there stuff I am supposed to be doing to get him talking too?  
_

"I know that Ace walking took you by surprise today. He took us all by surprise today. Regardless of the problems that are bound to come up now, it is still a reason to celebrate."

"That's not why—" she began,

"Yeah, I know you feel bad about not keeping track of Ace's growth. You do not have to shoulder all the guilt Dadan." He said this time looking right at her.

"If we are not raising Ace right, it is our responsibility too, all of ours." He looked behind him at the party then back out at the night before saying

"I have seen enough babies to know that no amount of parenting books or experience is going to help raise Ace." Ulmer commented.

_Oh no, he knows something is up with Ace too. _She managed to keep her face blank.

"Face it, he is not a normal baby, do not feel guilty for not knowing how to take care of him. Besides I think it is clear that he is in perfect health." Ulmer laughed. It was the most Dadan had ever heard Ulmer speak at once. Ulmer gradually stopped laughing and became serious again.

"I know that one day you will trust us with the real reason Ace is here and what is really up with him." Dadan froze, facing the forest while peering at Ulmer out of the corner of her eye. He just sat staring at the sky. After awhile she found her voice.

"He is going to change our lives, Ulmer," she said gravely. He only nodded in response. For awhile there was just the sounds of the party inside, then Ulmer got up and tossing something next to her and joked.

"Don't all babies?" Laughing he stretched his arms above his head. Dadan did not laugh, and Ulmer slowly fell silent, sobering when he noticed her seriousness.

"Trust Dadan, we trust you and we trust your judgment. Besides I think Ace has already caused a ton of change around here." Turning to leave he tossed a parting comment over his shoulder

"Do not stay out too much longer, or the guys will come find you and bring the party out here. And the cold as probably not to good for Ace, walking or not. Oh, and thought you might want the newspaper, I got one in town, cause you have been interested in looking at them recently."

"Thanks Ulmer for everything" She said softly and she truly meant it. _He's right. In my fright over Ace, I have forgotten that my family is here for me. I will tell them tomorrow about Ace and ask that continue to care for him with me. Tonight they are all drunk, so no telling what they will do. _The door clinked close behind Ulmer and she was alone again. Picking up the newspaper she slipped the rubber band that held it folded together. _Let's see what kind of catastrophes are happening now, _she hummed to herself_. _Unfolding the newspaper, the headline caught her attention:

**DEMONS OF OHARA SLAIN **it read in big black font and underneath the title.

**The people of Ohara were attempting to use forbidden knowledge to destroy the world…**_ Government propaganda those poor people. I wonder what the real reason is for the government murdering those people_ is. She wondered seeing right through the painted image. There was also a picture below the article of a little girl, she could not have been more then 10 years old, with a caption that read,

**Nico Robin Bounty: B79,000 **and below that a continuation of the article above.

**Nico Robin, after destroying the Marine warships at Ohara managed to escape justice and was last seen on a ship heading northwest of North Blue... anyone with information on the whereabouts of... ** _A child destroying Marine warships? What nonsense! But why is her bounty so high? She must be dangerous to the government in some way. _She skipped to the story next to it, not interested in reading propaganda.

**SHIKI, STILL AT LARGE**

**The feared pirate, Golden Lion Shiki, escaped from Impel Down months ago and is still at large. His current whereabouts are unknown. Authorities are attempting to track him down, he was last seen…**_They will not find him until he wants to be found. Thankfully East Blue is the last place he is likely to go, there is nothing here. Hmmmm. Shiki he was that pirate that used to sail around with Roger and tried to take over the world.  
_She suppressed a shudder. In a small corner of the newspaper there was a tiny article that caught her eye. It was accompanied by the picture of the tattooed face of a menacing looking man who was smirking a the camera. In the orange glow, from the lights of the house through the doorway, the picture was a yellowish gold that made it look even more ominous, as though the man's strength could seep out of the page. The caption of the picture read:

**Revolutionary: Dragon **

The title of the article next to it read.

**Mysterious New Threat Appears In Western Seas**

**From out of thin air, it seems, there is a new threat to the citizens of the World Government. His name is Dragon he is the leader of a group of bandits sweeping across countries in the west. The Marines are no closer to are no closer puzzling together the origins of this new fighting force, especially its mysterious leader. Extremely dangerous, civilians are discouraged from making contact with this dangerous outlaw. Many countries to the West have already fallen to these bandits as the Marines fight to stabilize the situation.**

_Dragon huh! Is this the "dragon" that Garp was talking about? _She asked herself. _Well this is the first newspaper that does not mention Gold Roger in months..._

"DAAAADAAN!"came a singsongy call from inside the house, Jammy 's voice, probably drunk as a skunk by now. She sighed and got up folding the newspaper and putting it under her arm, went inside to see what mess the boys had made.

A fire had been started in the fireplace, and Magra was cooking what smelled like beef stew, and roasting the meat over the fire. The table was actually set for once, minus the mugs which were already in the hands of the bandits. The finest booze had been pulled out of the storage room. In the corner a few chairs had been moved and Denny, Donny and Yetey were sitting, playing their instruments. They appeared to be taking requests from the others who were flitting around merrily. _It looks like everyone has already been to the party with out me. Well it is best that I remain sober tonight anyways._ She thought as she swooped over to where Ace was sitting on the floor with Ponel who was about to feed him some of their finest and snatched him up, to Ponel's dismay. And walked toward the table, the brat in her arms. She went and sat next to Dogra who was reading one of the other books that had been brought and placed the newspaper and Ace down on the table. She sat down with Ace blubbering with his rattle in his tiny fist, just as Otto came swaying over to her holding two mugs of booze.

"Dadan have some, it is our best." He sloshed.

"No it is alright, I will be the sober one tonight." She asserted firmly pushing away the mug.

"That makes two of us," added Magra from over by the fire where he was turning the roast. Ace started pulling on her hair again with his free hand.

"No" Dogra interjected from next to her.

"Three of us." She gave them an appreciative nod, or tried to but Ace had not let go of her hair.

"Stop it Ace you brat!" she snapped, Ace did not listen. So she placed him back on the floor and watched him make for one of his many broken toys a few feet away, walking this time. She laughed a little when she watched him fall over half way there and resume crawling. _Some one is tired. Well it has been an active day. _

She looked around, the place sounded and smelled like home, and at the center of it all, was Ace gaggling on his belly a short ways away.

"What do you think of this revolutionary?" Dogra asked, drawing her attention back to him. He was pointing to the newspaper that he had unfolded and laid on the table.

"He has nothing to do with us, but in my opinion he is young, still got a lot to prove." But i_f he the guy Garp was talking about, well, then he is a big deal._ She thought to herself. _But still a million miles away and has nothing to do with us._

"Do you think he is really as dangerous as the paper says?" Dogra pressed, fearfully.

She studied the picture of the smirking man for a moment thinking, _Garp said that a dragon was coming did he mean Dragon was coming? How did he know? He must have known about the uprisings in the West before anything major happened. If Garp was keeping an eye on him, then he must be big news. Especially since there is almost nothing written on it and no news about him from anywhere. Either the government is being hush hush because they do not want anyone to doubt their ability to control the situation, or they have no idea what is happening. Either way…_

"Yea Dogra I do. I think he is a big threat to the World Government and very dangerous, but again he is all the way on the other side of the world nothing to do with us." Dadan replied. Dogra whimpered loudly, causing Jimmy, Timmy and Jammy's head to pop up in confusion at the sound.

"But they just got Roger half a year ago and now a new monster has to show up? I hope he does not come here. H-He would not have any reason to come here right D-Dadan, East blue is the weakest sea," Dogra stammered. Jimmy swung an arm around Dogra's shoulders peering mistily over it to see what had his elder so worked up.

"He does not look that scary, the Pirate King was way scarier then this guy. It does not even say exactly what he has done, is he killing people? Robbing them?" Jimmy slurred.

"It does not name anyone in charge of hunting him down. Roger at least had Vice Admiral Garp and Sengoku after him, this man is small fry." _Probably because they have everyone looking for him you idiot, _Dadan thought, _that is why the Marines have pulled out lately. You have much to learn Jimmy._

"Oh and you would know about the inner working of the Marines would you young man? You are only 19, too young to know the difference between small fry and some one that will change the world." Dadan chided. Timmy, sensing and argument had followed his brother from the dance floor, finally making it to the table after falling twice.

"Roger wassa demon, this guy just some trash, riding the after shocks of Roger's execution. I bet I could take him." He slurred putting up his fists, one was holding a bottle of booze. He quickly staggered and had to reach out to the table with his empty hand to stabilize himself. _Why am I arguing with these drunk idiots _she asked herself.

"NO NO MAN WILL EVER BE THE MONSTER THAT ROGER WAS!" Jammy shouted drunkenly still trying to get up off the floor, where he had fallen when dancing.

"Roger was on Vice Admiral Garp's level and we all know what a monster he is, this guy does not even come close." Donny agreed, he had left his violin and come over and was also peering over her should at the newspaper. Yetey and Denny had stopped playing as well.

Now that the music had stopped, the other bandits had started to gather round to put in their two drunken bits and soon Dadan had had enough.

"It is not like we are ones to judge, so shut up about Roger." She demanded, banging her fist on the table. There was silence for a minute, except for Ace's giggling as he, drawn by the excitement, made his way back to Dadan and waggled his hands to be picked up. She scooped him up again. Straightened to face Otto, who with, the help of some more liquid courage, spoke up

"Yeah but Roger did things that even I would never do." _How had this conversation turned to a conversation about all the bad things that Roger did? _Dadan wondered her heart sinking as she watch Ace, excited by the noise and movement wave his hands at the others to be picked up by them too. _It looks like I need to wait longer for time to cover this man. Dragon may have the Marines distracted for now, but Roger still haunts people as if he was still alive. _Ulmer came around to her and took squealing Ace from her to feed him his "meat mash" as Magra had named it.

"Listen up idiots," he barked,

"Magra says dinner is almost ready so gather around."

"Timmy stop drinking before you have had something to eat or you will drink yourself sick." Dogra commanded, yanking the bottle out of Timmy's hand and pushing him down on to sit at the table. Ace calmed down when he realized that Ulmer had his food. Everyone had begun to quiet down as Magra moved the food to the table and they began to eat. Jimmy however, refused to be silenced by the temptation of Magra's beef stew. He was off on a rant about the wickedness of Roger. _As if you are one to talk Jimmy, you wanted to go into town and steal from the townspeople, _she was tempted to remind him _as if it would do any good. He is starting to grate on my nerves though._ Like he had read her mind, Magra came over with the roasted meat, the and the last of the stew which he placed it down on the table; then whapped Jimmy on the back of the head with the ladle. Jimmy fell to the table, but it was to late for the bandits, now happy with food on the table, were reenergized and began their interpretive reenactment of Roger's dastardly deeds. Dadan's sinking heart, sunk all the way to the floor.

Ace on the other hand who was excited again from the drunken yelling was squirming in Ulmer's arms, holding them out to Jammy seated across from Ulmer who was loudly detailing one particular exploit where Roger had killed the entire army of a country. Jammy saw Ace and reached across to scoop him up waving off Ulmer's warning to be careful with him.

"I will not drop him Ulmer, so stop worrying." He placated then turning to Ace he proclaimed

"Don't you worry Ace, we will protect you from the evil pirates!" He cooed. She rolled her eyes, _If only you knew Jammy, _she sighed. _Why ruin the good thing Ace has going with them. If they make him happy that is good enough for me._

"Denny, take these plates of food out to the two on watch, tell them I will make it up to them for having to miss the party." Dadan ordered getting up and handing Denny who sat to down two seats to her left two plates of the dinner. Denny left shortly staggering only slightly through the door.

Somewhere in the regaling of Roger's deviance, the story telling had turned into a kind of theater performance for their audience of one, Ace. Ace had been placed on the table by Jammy who had proceeded to assume the role of Roger and grabbed the wooden serving spoon from the soup pot for his sword. He was moving around the table slaying his fellow bandits who were playing the parts of different enemies. The whole thing would have been ironic if it had not been sad when she realized_ this is mock performance of how the rest of Ace's life will go. People telling him about the monster his father was, except he will not be laughing about it then. He will probably end up hating his father. _She pondered not for the first time, _what would his mother have done if she lived when it came time to tell Ace about his father. Probably her view on him. But I do not have any good stories of him, I do not even like Roger all that much. Maybe Garp will have an idea. For as long as possible, I will keep Ace in the dark, for the sake of his his own happiness._ As of now he was their star audience member, though he had no idea what they were saying, he was cheering and clapping. However, when they got to the part where Roger was caught and executed, with Timmy assuming the role of Garp, Dadan put her foot down. Literally, kicking Jimmy off the table so hard he slammed against the wall. The other bandits, stunned by Dadan's actions, as she usually encouraged their fun, fell silent. She knew she had to do something, so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Timmy I do not think Mihawk would stand a chance against this revolutionary, what do you say Ponel." Ponel who was down at the end of the table, grinned at her, not caring that it was an obvious attempt to end the show. Timmy at once fell out of his Garp role and glared at her.

"Yeah Timmy, this Dragon would probably cook your bird-eyes in a second." Ponel yelled from down the table. Timmy lept at him, tackling him to the floor. The others soon tired of watching the fight, and began to get the music going again, Dadan handed Ace over to Donny, who took him to bang on things with his rattle, nobody cared that the sounds were utterly non-musical. Timmy turned to his brother for support, and Ponel looked to a dazed Jammy, they were all soon distracted from Roger.

That was how the rest of the night played out, with Timmy, Jimmy, and Jammy distracted, the party soon turned back to music, drinking, dancing and eating

Ace out played the rest of the family that night, they all were asleep three hours later when Ace was just yawning.

"Looks like it is just you and me little man" she sighed

"And us" said Magra from the table where he and Ulmer and Dogra were helping to pile up the dishes.

"I should probably give Ace a bath tonight, I did not give him one last night." She yawned _I just so tired Ace had another active night last night and I could not get much sleep. _

Magra came over and took Ace from her.

"Wha?" she yawned again.

"You are exhausted Dadan, Ulmer and I can manage the bath tonight." He told her, "We will bring Ace to your room when he is done."

"No. I can do it. " she began to argue.

"DADAN!" Ulmer warned, from behind her as he made his way to the door to the bathing area to start heating the water.

"Let us deal with this, remember, our talk?" he reminded. She gulped, Dogra and Magra both stared questioningly between them. _Guess I have no choice, I do not want Magra and Dogra to hear what we were talking about and if I push this further Ulmer might go back into what he was saying. Then they would be even more suspicious and worse they will know I am keeping something from them. Bad enough that Ulmer knows._

"Okay" she relented, releasing Ace to Magra. When Ace realized what was happening he began to struggle in Magra's arms and Magra raced toward the bathing room door, in an attempt to get Ace locked in before his tantrum started.

"Remember not too hot, and the special soap that Dogra got is on shelf to the far left, and"

"We know Dadan, it will be alright" Ulmer cut her off slamming the door behind him, Magra, and a shrieking Ace.

Dadan began picking up Ace's toys. Dogra was sitting silently at the table watching her with a calculated stare she could feel burning into her. _Oh what now? _

"Dadan I want to talk to you about something, can we go outside?" He told her quietly. She was about to protest but he must have seen it on her face because he added.

"Please, it is important" he begged getting up and holding open the front door. She reluctantly stepped out into the chilly night air, Fall was definitely here.

"Dadan what has been bothering you? " Dogra asked getting straight to the point, as he sat down on the steps next to her.

"Nothing" she answered immediately.

"Please do not try to lie, we have known each other too long." He remarked, and continued on to say sadly,

"You do not trust us do you." It was not a question.

"WHAT! No! Of course I trust you guys, you bastard! How could you say that? Idiot! I trust you guys with my life!" She denied vehemently

"Just not with Ace" Dogra tacked on.

"No I do trust you guys with him." She stated though it sounded hollow to her own ears. Dogra heard it and it seemed to confirm his thoughts.

"No you do not, you hardly let him out of your sight. Even when it is someone else's turn to look after him."_  
_

She remained silent, _He is right, _I _do not trust them not to reject him when they find out his lineage. Yes they love him now, but they have just proven tonight that they think the blood that runs through him belongs to a monster. How much will it hurt Ace if everyone who loved him before, rejects him and wants him gone after they find out._ Dogra was not done yet, going on to say.

"You could have made us help you take care of him. When we forced you to put Ace in your bedroom, I expected you to tell us we would have to take turns watching him in there at night. Or that we would have to build him a new bedroom. I was frankly surprised when you just nodded and took on almost all the responsibility of Ace."

"Oh that, I just wanted him near-"

"You Dadan. Not us. You. How do you explain what happened just now, when you are dead tired and would not even let others help give Ace a bath. Also recently there are many times Dadan where you just sit and stare at nothing with a worried expression on your face, Magra and I have waited for you to confide what is worrying you so much but you have not said a thing, yet I know it bothers you constantly. You never use to do these things before, Ace has changed you Dadan. What happened that you do not trust us anymore?" There was hurt evident in his voice.

"None of the people here would ever do anything to hurt Ace, half are besotted with him. It hurts Dadan that you do not trust us anymore." He confessed softly.

"I get not trusting him with the younger boys, Timmy wanted to take him on a hunting trip, and Jimmy was planning to give his a knife to start training him tomorrow, but me Dadan? Magra, how long have we known each other, how long have we been a family." He asked almost yelling now. Dadan just sat there in silence. _He is right, all this time I have been putting our lives in danger and they do not even know it. Since when did Ace become more important then being truthful to my family?  
_

"Is it because of Garp, you are worried that if something happened to Ace that he would blame all of us?Is it because he told YOU to take care of him?" Dogra asked. She did not know what to say, _It is not that Dogra I know you can take care of kids. How do I tell him with out telling him?_

"Your burdens are our burdens. That is what being a family means!" He declared fists tightening on his knees.

"It has nothing to do with your capability to take care of children or fear of Garp. Dogra, I- there are things you do not know about Ace" she confided carefully. Dogra fell silent at that. She looked up when he continued to be silent. Surprise was evident on his face when he looked at her.

"I cannot tell you guys about Ace now because you are right, I do not trust you with that information right now." Dogra looked even more shocked at her confession and hurt. The hurt on his face made her cringe.

"Do not be hurt Dogra, I do not blame you, I am doing this to protect Ace." SHe tried again but knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment she said it.

"From us Dadan, from his family?" Dogra almost yelled._ I am so sorry Dogra but I saw the fear in your eyes tonight when you spoke of there being another man of Roger's like in existence, you would fear Ace, and that devastate him more then hate I think. To be treated as though he was a monster.  
_

"Yes, there is nothing else I can say. If you want to know more about it you can ask Vice Admiral Garp when or if he comes back about it. It is his and Ace's secret, so he is responsible for what happens to Ace." Dogra was white as snow. _What am I doing to my family? _she wondered sorrowfully, they sat in silence listening to the shrieks of Ace in the bathroom. It felt like an eternity before Dogra spoke again.

"Its okay Dadan. I understand. It hurts to know. But I understand that if Garp has something to do with it, then it must be bad." She could not stand the hurt in his voice any longer and relented to say,

"If you want me to trust you, then show me this conversation will not change the way you treat Ace." He nodded still looking a little sad, so she added

"Dogra, you can tell Magra this too, nobody outside of this house can know about Ace, for now, nobody can know he lives here. He cannot go into town with the rest, you cannot talk about him in town, you cannot buy clothes for him in stores that people recognize you guys in." She ordered seriously. Dogra nodded slowly a look of shock on his face. He thought a moment, then looking worried, asked

"I have one question. Is Ace Garp's child?" She almost fell off the porch with surprise.

"No. No. No. Ace is in no way related to Garp." she assured him

Dogra gave a shaky laugh, it was unsure and wavering, but Dadan knew things would eventually be okay, not completely okay but that would have to do for now.

"Good I was worried, that Garp had given us his child to raise, what a nightmare that would be, raising a Garp, We can barely survive his visits. He eats all our food in a day." She imagined Garp with a kid and laughed herself. Dogra looked at her curiously.

"Dogra can you imagine Garp with a kid?" she laughed, barely able to get the words out. Dogra cracked up thinking about it.

"Wouldn't that be a sight." He hooted. When their laughter quieted, she noticed there were no more screams of fury coming from the bathing room.

"Sounds like Ace is done with his bath. Lets go back inside." She told Dogra. They walked through the door, just as an exhausted and soaked Ulmer and Magra came in, with a now equally exhausted Ace, from the bathing room.

"He is all yours" Ulmer said handing her Ace.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace had been walking for at least a week. In that week he had gone missing so many times that Dadan had begun to assign two people to watch him per shift. After Ace had gotten into the storage room and almost killed himself when he toppled a sword rack, she threatened the bandits on pain of death if they dared to take their eyes of the brat for one second. Magra had objected to her threats insisting,

"Ace must learn on his own, that is how children grow up. We cannot protect him from everything, or he will never learn that he must be careful. All children go through this." She had snapped back.

"But not ALL children grow up in BANDIT HIDEOUT MORON! Their 'learning experiences' are things like falling down, or stepping on a bee, not accidentally tumbling onto a sword one of you IDIOTS leaves in reach." That particular event only occurred once, after which Dadan had punished Denny by assigning him to watch duty for the rest of the year. After that nobody left their weapon on the floor again. So it was decided Ace was to be looked after by two people at all times.

While she would have preferred to watch him herself, she had relented to letting the others take over some shifts. Relaxing only when she realized that despite being in another room, she could still here them.

There was one thing she had noticed and liked not at all; Ace had started watching with rapt attention the bandits training. It was one of the only times he would sit still. She liked it even less after the sword rack incident. _He is showing an alarming interest in violence._

"Dadan come on we need to get going" Dogra's voice called in to her from outside, where the rest of the bandits minus Ace, Jimmy, Timmy, Ponel, Jammy, and Yetey and were waiting.

Today they were going hunting. It was time to stock up on salted and smoked meat. Winter was approaching and soon many of the larger animals would retreat to their dens, and it would be harder to find food. In order to start the salting and smoking they need to go out and catch a lot of meat. From this the annual competition over who could make the biggest kill had been created. Every Fall the bandits would go out and compete and the winning team would get B50,000 from the treasury to split between themselves and spend in town.

She had decided, due to the past week of colder weather, to have the contest today. Dadan had announced it last night at dinner. Everyone had been hopping with excitement. Originally, she had not planned on going. _Got to stay here and look after Ace. He cannot go on the hunt. Now that he can walk, the possibility of something happening has doubly increased. He has already walked into a number of our own booby traps around the forest surrounding the house. The last thing I need is for him to walk in front of the giant tiger that lives in the forest or something, while everyone is distracted with hunting. _However, when she had announced her intentions, there was a mini uproar at the dinner table. Dogra and Magra were on their feet protesting. They argued that she had not been on a hunt since Ace had been dropped off, and this was a tradition. When she began to explain that Ace could not be left behind, gesturing to the brat who was proving her point by fiddling with the lock to his highchair. Yetey spoke up interrupting her spiel by volunteering to stay behind and watch Ace.

"I can stay and watch him this time Dadan, you go on the hunt."

"But Yetey, you do not even like watching Ace that much and you can't miss this hunt, you love it." Yetey sighed and lite his pipe before telling her

"Dadan, I am not as young as I used to be and I would not mind siting this one out, just this once." He sighed

"Well that's nice but just one person is not enough to watch him, so I will also st—"

"We will stay too Dadan!" Timmy called motioning from down the table at Jimmy Ponel, Jammy, and Denny. _Well Denny will be staying anyways since he has watch. _She was still surprised and suspicious, still was. _They never want to miss a hunt, especially since I did not let them go crazy in town last week, they should be itching to go. What are they up to?_ The face that the group that won would get B50,000 to spend for themselves in town, made Dadan feel even more uneasy about Timmy, Ponel, Jimmy, and Jammy wanting to stay behind and watch Ace. _They love money more then anything. _

She had sat their for along time, silently questioned their motives. In the end it was Dogra who had convinced her, he had said

"come one Dadan you can trust them for a few hours." _Trust. _Remembering her conversations with Dogra and Ulmer last week at the party. _He is right, I can trust them to at least watch Ace. _Since she could not come up with any real reason for not trusting four guys to look after Ace, she conceded. However when she had woken up before dawn to prepare Ace and prepare her weapons, she felt no less suspicious. Looking down at Ace in his crib still sleeping, oblivious to her unease. _Your going to be good today yeah Ace. Please. _Then she had turned and left the room after pulling the blanket tighter over the brat. With one last threat and glare, she sent Jammy in to watch Ace and left to join Dogra outside.

They were setting out early, just as the sun was beginning to rise so they could be in place before many of the animals emerged from their dens or woke up.

Their destination was a clearing about three miles away from where their camp, up the side of the mountain. There they would split into teams and start the competition. Now, as she looked back over her shoulder to watch the house disappear behind the jungle underbrush she tried to calm her anxiety. Reminding herself _Yetey is there with them, he will not let them do anything crazy, calm down Dadan. _

They made their way up the mountain setting traps that they would come back and check on their way back down after the competition. They were one-time traps, so that they could tell if someone had come back and taken what was caught. This was to prevent cheating in the competition.

To get to the clearing where the competition would start, they followed the river that ran all the way to the closet village, Windmill Village, up past their house and up the mountain, splitting her and Higuma's territory. While it would have been faster to cut across his territory, she did not want to stir anything up again, despite the fact that it was unlikely Higuma would try again after what happened last time. _Cannot risk it especially, since I would not be able to trust that Ace could be kept in his room if there was another attack._

As the sun rose higher in the sky turning it from red to pink, she felt as if she was forgetting something. _What could it be? Clearly I am off balance because of Ace being left behind, this is the first time that I have not had him with me, but there is something else. _The others, overjoyed to have her with them again, were filling her in on everything that had happened on the last hunt. All the adventures that she had not heard due to the threat of Higuma. She found out that Jammy had made his first kill alone. _I need to congratulate him when I get back, he was feeling really down that Timmy and Jimmy had killed their first kills alone, but I prefer his brains to Timmy's and Jimmy's recklessness any day. _

They got to the clearing and split up into six groups, group leaders drawing three names out of Magra's chicken hat.

Dadan got Magra, Otto, and Eliab. When she gave the signal all the other groups rushed off, quickly disappearing into the jungle.

From experience, Dadan knew that speed was not good if you did not know what you were going to hunt. She knew where the biggest prey was, having remembered Timmy mentioning to her last week that there had been talk in town about a big sea king that had swallowed a merchant ship off the coast of Windmill village. Her group gathered around to plan.

"Okay guys, I remember Timmy telling me last week that a giant sea king had been sited just off the coast of Windmill village."

"But Dadan," Magra pointed out "It is really far away and we only get a certain amount of hours, it is at least a four hour walk from here to the village that only leaves us with an hour to try to catch the thing."

"Yeah it is a pretty big risk, if we do not get back in time then we are disqualified remember?" said Eliab

"Don't quote the rules to me bastard, I helped make them." she barked back. Remembering back to the reason the time limit had been created. _How long ago was it? Nine or ten years ago at least. It was Dogra's team, I think, had taken down the biggest bear I had ever seen, but had been gone for two days. While we had all been out searching for them, the meat had gone bad. Everyone had been so pissed when they found them back at the clearing completely fine, and the rest of meat spoiled. Although I gave them the money, I also gave them the chores for four months and made the time limit. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Otto

"And Dadan do you think we can even kill it, if it can take apart a ship it can easily take us apart. It also has to be dead according to the rules. She groaned, remembering how that seemingly obvious rule had been made. _It had been four years ago, Timmy, Aldo, Jimmy, and Denny had brought back the biggest prey, a snake the size of the house. However little did they know that their blows had not quite pierced the armor enough to kill it but had only knocked it out. We found out it was alive on our way back when it almost killed Donny and broke Ponel's leg. _

"I know we can kill it," Dadan insisted confident in her swordsmanship, "besides I got three of the best with me." They blushed. It was not often she gave out compliments, and she meant it.

"I have an idea about how to save time." Eliab proposed. When they looked at him, he continued carefully

"We head in a direct path to the beach outside of the village, if we do that then we will have plenty of time if we cut across the river and go straight down the mountain."

"But that will be going through Higuma's territory," objected Magra.

"I think if we are really careful, we can sneak by them" proposed Eliab.

"Fine" Agreed Magra unhappy with the prospect of sneaking through enemy territory, but his desire to win won out.

"Great now lets go," cheered Otto. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we bring back a sea king, nobody has ever brought back something that big!"

They began their trek down the mountain, Dadan's concerns about Ace were soon driven to the back of her mind when they had to sneak past their third group of bandits. _Why is there so many bandits? Since when does he do patrols?! He is such a moron, patrolling his territory what a joke. _

"Oh shit there is a group of Higuma's men, coming towards us, I think Higuma is with them!" Eliab hissed from a few yards in front where he was scoping out the terrain ahead. With out warning, she found herself tumbled into the cold river. She opened her mouth to shriek and inhaled some freezing water. A second later three other bodies were beside her. Then an arm came around her and pulled her to the surface and into underneath the edge of the small cliff that made up the riverbank. Dadan coughing up some water. She was about to unleash hr fury, when they heard the sound of many footsteps approaching fast. They all quickly ducked their heads under the water, surfacing when the group ran past. _I have to admit as far as emergency plans go I can't get made considering we would have probably gotten caught if we had not gone in the river. We cannot continue like this, at this rate we will not reach the beach till sunset. _They watched a piece of would be carried by the current down the stream. Magra spoke up.

"Why don't we go the rest of the way to the village in the river, just float down, that way we will not run in to anymore bandit patrols, and get there faster." Everyone looked at each other for a second, then and moved back out into the current. The current soon swept them downstream.

"Magra you are a genius!" Dadan exclaimed. They were floating fast downstream a lot quicker then they had been able to sneak along. _At this rate we will be there in less than an hour. _She thought as she hung onto a piece of wood that she had snagged when they had gone past a fallen tree.

Some time later, the began river widened, and they were reminded why the river was not the optimal mode of transportation. They went over a mini waterfall into a small ravine and a bask of crocodiles. For a moment, nothing moved. The bandits, stunned at their own stupidity were frozen, _How could I have forgotten about this? I was so worried about Higuma catching us, that I forgot about the crocodiles in the river. _The crocodiles were stunned that such a wonderful opportunity for a snack had presented itself, literally dropping right into their pond. _We have to get out of here. There are too many of them. S_he thought, frantically looking around. _The vines, go all the way to the top._

"RUN!" she screamed "up the vines, out of the water! Climb! Climb!" there was an instant where the crocodiles looked at the vines and at them. Then all at once everything was in motion. With the crocs snapping at their heels, they climbed so fast they were almost a blur. Otto was the first to reach the top, then Dadan and Eliab. Eliab and Otto reached down to help pull Magra up. Eliab grabbed his hands, and Otto reached down to grab his legs causing Magra to shift sideway, just as the one of the crocodiles, not willing to let the perfect chance for a snack get away, lept out of the water and snapped its jaws at Magra. Only the tip of the jaws were able to reach, but it was enough. As razor teeth sunk into Magra, he let out a sound of pure agony. Dadan had her sword in hand before she had even been aware of what was happening. Slashing it hard at the croc, it to let go. It was too late, the damage was done. As they hauled Magra up cliff and onto the his back, she could see the blood pouring from the wound in his side.

"OH SHIT Magra!" Dadan exclaimed kneeling down beside him, dropping her sword on the ground.

"Otto, Eliab, give me your shirts now" she demanded quickly, trying not to let the panic take over. _I am not a doctor, none of us are, and this looks really bad. _She took the shirts they gave her and ripped one into stripes as she had seen Dogra and Magra do a couple of times. Then she bounded up the other shirt had pressed it hard into the wound. Magra's cries came loader now, in awkward gasps as he tried to control his breathing. She tied the ripped shirt as tight as she could around Magra, ripping another scream of pain from him. She cursed herself, it was her stupid idea that had caused all this trouble to begin with.

"Look Dadan, I will be alright." Magra managed between his gasps of pain.

_We both know that if we do not get to a doctor then he could… he could… we need to get to town!_

"Come on Otto grab his other side, get him up, we have to get to town!" He grabbed Magra's other side and they lifted him, Eliab grabbing his feet, so he was supported in between them. Then they ran. It was awkward at first but lucky Magra passed out shortly so he did not feel the time they accidentally dropped him. She ran faster then she ever had before. They finally reached on the path that led into town, when they noticed a large amount of noise coming from the direction of the village. When they arrived in town they found all the villagers out and milling in the streets heading toward the harbor. _What the hell is going on why is everybody in the streets? Out of the way. _

Echoing her thoughts, Otto shouted

"Out of the way! Out of the way!"

Shoving people aside with their shoulders as their hands were carrying Magra. They pushed and fought their way though the crowd to where, if her memory served her right, the doctor's house was. _Hang on Magra just around this corner. _Skidding around the corner and to a halt in front of light orange building with a white door. Dadan burst through the door carrying Magra's left side, and stopped dead in the doorway, Eliab followed almost crashing into her carrying Magra's feet. Standing in the office illuminated with the noon sun was the doctor, an elder man with a white coat and matching white bristly mustache, a teenage girl with long black hair held back with a bandana, and Woop Slap the mayor or the village.

"Doctor. This man was attacked by crocodiles" she yelled urgently.

"Curly Dadan." Woop Slap spluttered in anger. She groaned, not now.

"What are you doing here?" She moaned, frustrated.

"Excuse me?" He blustered.

"I believe I should be asking you that, I am the mayor. What are you doing here, when you are most certainly not welcome Dadan?"

Dadan almost cried they gently placed Magra on the floor and rose to her full height, before bowing her head.

"Please! Please help us. I have nothing to convince you to help us, but please" she turned and bowing addressed the doctor, "if you do not do anything he will die."

"Good one less bandit" snapped Woop Slap stepping forward.

There was silence, Dadan could feel, Eliab's and Otto's anger from behind her, heard the hissing of metal against metal.

"NO! Otto, Eliab " she yelled holding out an arm "That will not help." They reluctantly put their swords back into their sheaths.

The black haired girl came forward, with sympathy filling her eyes.

"Please Doctor you have to save him" she pleaded with the doctor, to everyone's shock. The doctor looked uncomfortable, eyes darting from the girl to Woop Slap, who was staring, jaws open, at the girl.

"Makino!?" the major exclaimed in shock.

"Doctor, here is a patient in dire need of your abilities, are you going to sit by and watch him die?" Makino asked softly. The doctor looked at the mayor one last time before taking a step forward

"I am sorry Mayor, but I made an oath as a doctor to heal, I must save him if I can."

The doctor told them to pick Magra up and bring him into the other room. They followed the doctor into a room with a bed in the middle. The room smelled of disinfectant, like the medical room back home. The doctor with a practiced calm, hurried to the sink and began washing his hands.

"Put him on the bed, and leave" he ordered gesturing with his head to the bed in the middle. She obeyed placing Magra on the bed, but instead of leaving

"I am not leaving him" she stated, the doctor looked at her, mustache bristling with what she was now recognizing as annoyance. And in a level voice shrugged and said

"Stay over there, out of my way, and stay quiet" he reached into a box by the sink,

"since you are staying, tell me what happened" he ordered in a calm tone.

Snapping on mint green gloves, he reached into a drawer below the sink and pulled out a knife. There was an immediate response from Otto, he growled and stepped forward drawing his machete. The doctor, mustache bristled again and for the first time annoyance was clear in his voice as he said

"I am cutting off his shirt and the bandage so I can get to the wound. I will not be stopping to explain everything I do, so you need to wait out side." Otto looked at Dadan, and she nodded at him.

"Wait outside with Eliab, I will not let anything happen to Magra." She assured him, and he got up still looking reluctant, and reached for the doorknob. The doctor commented

"If you are going to cause problems you may as well leave now too." She remained seated in one of the chairs by the door in response. When Otto opened the door, she was distracted from the doctor's question by the sounds of Woop Slap and the girl _what was her name…. Makino, _arguing down the hall in the lobby.

"They came to town last week and spent actual money, not stealing or threatening at all." She argued _I can't believe she is sticking up for us, is she stupid? What ever I am grateful._

"Money they stole!" Woop Slap shot back angrily,

"To be fair we only raid rich nobles." Eliab spoke up, softly. _He must be right out side, in the hallway. _She thought.

Just as the door was about to close she heard Woop Slap snort,

"So that makes if okay then?!"Then the door clicked shut on the conversation, but she could practically feel Eliab's shrug.

The doctor cleared his throat, and Dadan recalled what she had been asked.

"Oh sorry… um… We were attacked by crocodiles" She stammered, _I feel like I am on trail for murder. _

"So I heard" the doctor quipped He had gotten Magra's shirt off and was feeling his pulse at his wrist and neck, murmuring stuff to quietly for her to catch. Then turning to her asked

"What is his blood type?"

"His what?" she asked, feeling embarrassed since he had asked in a tone like he expected her to know.

"You must have some knowledge of the blood types of your family being that you are bandits and probably get wounded a lot. It is a letter like A, B, or O." She racked her brain, remembering when Magra had showed their a clipboard on the back of the door of the medicine room when they had finished building the house.

"Dadan," he had said, " this is the list of all of our blood types. We should be alright because we have a lot of variety. Look, Dogra, Ponel, Yetey and I all have B positive" Shaking out of the memory,

"B positive!" She yelled, relieved to have remembered.

"No need to shout" the doctor scolded before opening the door, and poking his head out. He faced the opposite way of the lobby, and called out

"Laurie, I need a transfusion of B positive in here quick there is not much time" She was not quite sure what transfusion meant, but

"What do you mean 'not much time?'" she demanded, the panic returning. _He's a doctor why isn't he fixing him already, what is he waiting around for? There would be plenty of time if he had just gotten started already._The doctor had turned back to the bed and tied a cloth around Magra's arm, ignoring her question he instead asked

"How long has he been unconscious? Did the attack happen in a river?" Leaning over Magra to look at the wound more closely.

"I don't know, about an hour ago, uh and kinda. What is going on?" she almost screamed before catching herself, remembering what the doctor had said about throwing her out.

"That is obvious, he is dying" the doctor informed her, then studying her face, he added

"If you can not remain calm, I am going to have to ask that you leave." he returned to Magra's side looked back down at the gash. At that moment the door opened again and a woman a mint green dress and matching gloves wheeled a cart in, interrupting Dadan who was about to explode. The cart had a pole sticking out of it, from which a bag filled with blood was hanging from. There was tube running down at the bottom of the bag, but surprising no blood was going down the tube.

"I brought the transfusion and I have the pain relief, and your tools." Lauire said.

"Good, although we might want to hold off on the pain relief, his heart beat is faint. He is not feeling anything right now anyway." At the doctor's response she remembered her anger and rose to start her rant, and a cup tea was placed in her hands. Surprised she looked down then up at Laurie who as smiling sympathetically at her

"Drink it, it will help you." She coaxed in that soothing voice and Dadan sat down and drank the tea. Turned back to the bed Laurie began to set up the transfusion and took the cloth off Magra's arm. She stuck the needle at the end of the tube into Magra's arm. Dadan felt her self relaxing, despite having been ready to go off on the doctor a moment before. The nurse, Laurie was pulling a set of small metal tools out of the cart and placing them onto of the white cloth on top of the cart.

"I figured you would probably need these." Laurie said. _It is really hard to focus now, I must be more tired then I thought, I feel much more relaxed. The jerk's mustache is not bristling so much. _She heard the doctor tell Laurie

"Thanks Laurie you always know just what to do."

"That is what I am trained for sir." Laurie replied Then it fell silent for a long while. In fact Dadan was pretty sure she had fallen asleep. When she looked back at Magra, the cart and Laurie was gone and the doctor had taken his gloves off, and was washing his hands again. Looking back to Magra she saw that the needle was still in his arm, but he looked slightly less pale. She shivered _I have never seen him look so still, so close to death. _She shook herself and asked the doctor in a voice gravelly from lack of use.

"Did you save him? Is he going to live?"

The doctor was drying his hands and jumped at her voice before he recovered himself enough to tell her

"Not yet he still has to make it through the night, of course all of you cannot stay here with him, I will allow one person to stay with him to orient him when he wakes up." He said

"Stay here?" she said dumbly, "he has to come home with us."

"If you move him now he will die" said the doctor "I need to observe him for awhile to ensure there is no infection."

"Infection." She repeated woodenly

"Yes. Infection. Now I can feel the impatience through the door. So you should go out there and talk to your…bandits" Surprising herself, she followed his directions, standing up shakily and going out into the hall to address said impatience. Eliab and Otto were a volcano of questions, she hurriedly closed the door and ushered them out into the lobby. Where a secretary was sitting behind the desk next to the door in the lobby reading a book. The lobby was empty _I guess the mayor and the girl left, Damn I wanted to thank her._

"It has been three hours. What is happening Dadan?"

"Is he going to be alright Dadan?"

"The nurse did not say anything other then his stomach was damaged.?"

"Is he going to die Dadan?"

She held up her hand. S_tomach? I do not remember anything being said about his stomach, has three hours really passed, I guess I did fall asleep._

"He is going to be alright, we are going to have to bring Dogra to come stay with him tonight, he is the one who could care for him the best."

"Dadan, it is 5:00pm we have two hours, before everyone is supposed to meet up in the clearing." Eliab told her

"I will go back to meet them and tell them what happened. I am the fastest of all of us." Eliab said. The competition had been forgotten, and Dadan felt humbled that they were willing to put it aside for Magra. However, she felt she needed to apologize.

"Listen up, because I will only say this once. I am really sorry guys. My plan ruined our chances to win, and almost got Magra killed. Thank you for putting the competition aside."

"Dadan you are not the only team member on this team, I was there when the crocodiles attacked, I failed to help Magra." Otto said

"It was not your plan alone, we all agreed to it, we are a family, we make mistakes together." Eliab said fiercely. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _These guys are the best. I could not have asked for a better family. _

"Ahhh Dadan don't cry. It is going to make me cry." Otto choked.

"Don't be stupid bastards, I just got something in my eye." She sniffed.

"Get going Eliab!" she added.

"You guys wait here and I will be back with Dogra before you know it" Elaib said racing out the door into the now empty street and vanishing around the corner. _Now there is nothing to do but wait, oh I should get some food for Dogra when he gets here. _She asked the secretary where she could get something cheap, and telling Otto to stay put stepped out into the setting sun to go see a vender down the street. She felt the few coins in her pocket and grimaced _Damn I forgot to tell Eliab to have Dogra bring some money to pay the doctor. _

The street was almost empty except for a few merchants and their carts. She approached one of the last carts at the end of the street, that the secretary had recommended. After haggling for a few minutes she purchased some sweet rolls and a sandwich from a little woman wearing an enormous top hat. She returned to the Doctor's house to find that the secretary was talking about her book to Otto. So Dadan just sat and studied the wallpaper, it was light blue with a green trim with a smattering of little white patterns of syringes and stethoscopes. Eventually she noticed that the secretary had gone back to her book, and decided for the sake of passing time to ask,

"So what was with the crowd this afternoon, I did not know that many people even lived here."

The secretary looked up from her book and said airy

"Oh that. It was a noble passing through on his way to Goa…" The rest of her words were drowned out as something that had been off in her head clicked into place. She jumped to her feet

"WHAT!" she roared, rage rushing in.

"I said that a noble was passing through, and a lot of people go out to see the ship because it is supposed to be really grand. Personally I do not think it is really that impr…" Dadan waved her off.

"NO!" she looked at Otto who looked back, very confused.

"Don't you get it?" They shook their head. She slammed her palm against her face in frustration

"Of course not! That is why they wanted to stay home today stupid!"

"Umm Dadan what are you talking about? Who? " Otto asked nervously, but she did not have the patience and was too angry to explain.

"I am going to kill them! I am GOING TO KILL THEM!" she was aware that the secretary was backing toward the door to the patient rooms and the doctor and Laurie were now standing in the door way. The doctor's mustache was bristling overtime. She was too angry to care. _I forbade them to do it and they go behind my back and do it anyway. How could hey betray me like that. I should have known Timmy would not take no for an answer. _

"Dadan calm down, slow down, you are going to get us kicked out" whispered Otto desperately.

"Timmy, Jammy, Ponel, and Jimmy love money and glory most in the world. Winning the competition gives them both of that. They love this hunt. Why would they miss it. A week ago Timmy told me about a noble ship that was going to pass through here on it's way to Goa and how it would be an easy target. Why would they miss the hunt, they love it, unless they were going on a raid anyways!" she screamed There was a gasp of horror from Laurie but it barely registered with Dadan. She raced to the door and flung it open, and ran right into Woop Slap. They both fell over onto the street with grunts of surprise.

Woop Slap got up from the ground, quickly dusting himself off.

"Dadan I need your help." Woop Slap told her urgently if not a little grudgingly

"I do not want to help you, nor do I have time to help you," she growled thinking about the little shits back at the house. I have some business to take care of." Many people would have cowered away from the look on her face, and the killing aura she was exuding, but Woop Slap had not become mayor of this village by cowering. He stood his ground, holding his arm out in front of Dadan who had gotten up and was ready to storm off.

"Have you paid your bill to the doctor Dadan? Leaving your family here practically alone without paying your bill" Woop Slap asked in a tone that was less of a question and more of a threat. She froze. _He wouldn't would he?_

"No she has not" the doctor replied for her from where he and Laurie had followed them out and were standing in the doorway. _Damn him._

"Well it seems you owe us…"

"Dadan, I will not charge you for the doctor's visit is you help us find Makino. She went out to get herbs for the doctor hours ago. She has not returned and it is getting dark, nobody know the forest better then you.

"I do not have time for this. I do not owe you anything, Dogra is coming with the money soon, now if you'll excuse me I have things I need to see to." _Like beating some heads. _She pushed past him, and Woop Slap called after her

"Well then what about your conscious. I do not know If you have one or not but, she was the one who convinced the doctor to look past your crimes and save your friend. With out her your friend would be dead. Are you going to leave her out in the forest to be eaten or starve... She stuck up for you, she said you were different, clearly she was wrong..."

"FINE I'LL DO IT, JUST SHUT UP WITH THE FEELINGS STUFF! YOU ARE MAKING ME SICK!" Dadan shouted at him.

"Where was the idiot heading?"

"MAKINO!" the doctor piped up, emphasizing the girls name, "volunteered to get some herbs for me since I had to save your bandit and could not go myself." When Dadan impatiently, gestured for him to continue he added,

"They grow about a mile North of the village." _So kind of on my way back to base camp. _

"Otto stay here and watch Magra." she ordered before storming out of town, angry at the hell the day had become.

She faced no problems on her way to the place the doctor told her about, it was as if the creatures of the forest could sense her rage and were staying out of her way.

Finally she heard the sounds of a girl singing. _Oh lord one of those people_. She followed the voice into a clearing, and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. It was Makino alright, she had her basket of green and yellow herbs next to her. And what looked like a sleeping Ace in her arms. _But Ace is at camp with the boys…...who…aren't at camp.. that is right….oh they are beyond death now.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Give me the baby Makino!" She urged Makino trying to keep the alarm both out of her voice and under control. _What am I going to do, she has seen Ace! I must convince her to give him to me. _

"Is he your child Dadan?" Asked the girl, sounding alarmed.

"What is he doing out in the woods alone. You of all people should know how dangerous this jungle is!" the girl chided. _What about me would make her think that I would ever have a child?__I have done pretty good considering the circumstances of Ace's arrival, she has no right _

"Now hang o-" Dadan began but the girl was on a roll, clutching snoozing Ace to her chest with one arm and pointing an accusing finger at her with the other.

"And surely you of all people should know how dangerous bandits are, yet you are raising your child amongst them" Dadan was at the end of her rope,

_"HE IS NOT EVEN MY CHILD" _she growled loudly at the girl taking a step toward the girl, who yelped and jumped backward, weary at the aggression of Dadan's words._ I need to convince her to give me Ace, not scare her. _She took a breathe and in a lighter tone joked

"NOOO! No. Me having a baby? Hell NO!" Makino looked slightly relieved. And a little confused _Wait shit! I should have said yes! But_ s_he cannot know that Ace lives with us. _

"Why should I give him to you then. He is not living with you?" she demanded to know.

"Yes he is. I mean, no he's not" Makino was just looking more and more puzzled and not like she was anymore convinced to give her the baby. She tried again

"Uh what I mean is...uh…We found him abandoned in the forest a couple of days ago, and were going to take him to the orphanage in Goa… we were on our way there today all of us when the crocodiles attacked and we all ran separate ways and I guess he got separated from the rest of them. And well after Magra got bitten we had to find the nearest doctor. I was right about to go try to meet up with everyone and take him to Goa but I guess they do not have him."

Makino blinked in surprise

"Now give Ace to me. I will take care of him." She coaxed Makino's eyes grew suspicious again.

"Ace?" _Oh Shit _she mentally slammed her head against one of the trees, _quick Dadan think of something, think. She racked her brain for a way out of the mess. _As causally as she could manage she said.

"Yeah, it is what we call all the kids we find abandoned."

"Ace?" Makino inquired still curious.

"Yeah Ace stands for uh Abandoned Child uh Emergency. A.C.E." There was silence. She stuttered on trying to sound as convincing as possible, since it did not look like the girl was buying it.

"Yeah. Um. We have them for all emergencies, for instance DIE: Deadly, Insect, Emergency. Or FATE Fast Approaching Tiger Emergency." she babbled, trying to sound confident. She must have succeeded because confusion morphed to understanding on Makino's face.

"Ohhhh I see, but that is kind of cruel to call a child Abandoned Child Emergency," Makino said. _Thank goodness this girl is so gullible. _Thought Dadan, barely containing a sigh of release.

"Yes well they do not know what it means, and its not like we are nice people" She reminded Makino.

"Are there many abandoned children in the forest" the girl asked, sounding very concerned.

"Oh yes tons." lied Dadan. _Anything to get her to give me Ace._

"Why would you guys do this?" She asked as if she just remembered that she was talking to a bandit.

"Well not all of us are all bad you know. I wouldn't leave a kid to die in the forest." She defended herself.

"And because I owe you for helping us out earlier with Magra, if you had not stepped in with the doctor, Magra would have died."

"The doctor would have come around " argued Makino with conviction.

Thinking back to the bristling mustache man she thought, _Yeah sure._

"Look I am grateful for your help in saving his life okay! Are you going to let me return the favor or not?" She demanded tired of the arguing.

The girl smiled and handed Ace back to a relieved Dadan, and grabbing her basket. They began walking back down the mountain, Dadan a few paces in front and Makino behind with her basket or herbs. _I can feel that girl smiling from here._ She thought trying to be annoyed. When she turned to glare back over her shoulder she saw Makino's smile was filled with so much gratitude and trust that Dadan felt it illuminated her crimes and flaws as if they were painted on her in red. Not that anyone would have doubted she was a criminal _I have never been so aware of my life before now._ Uncomfortably she turned back around.

"It was not a big deal, I believe that everyone deserves another chance, you just proved for yourself that there is good in you, not many bandits, or people in general would be willing to take in abandoned children " Makino replied

_You don't know the half of it. This is ruining our reputation. _

"Look I am not running a bloody orphanage or anything. I am just going to drop this kid at the orphanage in Goa" she huffed. but Makino's smile only got brighter. They were about half way back when she suddenly became aware of a problem, or rather it made itself aware to her again as it shifted and yawned before falling even deeper into sleep. _I promised I would get her back to the village, but I do not want the people in the village to see Ace, they would ask questions, remember him, try to take him away. But I cannot take her back to the fort with me, it would give away our location. _When she thought of the base, she felt her rage return. She looked down at Ace again who was smiling in his sleep_, probably dreaming about eating.I remember the night when he ate part of his pillow in his sleep. _She thought fondly_, _before coming to a decision._ I will just take her to the edge of the town so that nobody will see us. _She was shaken out of her planning when Makino caught up with her, walking side by side, humming softly to herself. _What is she so damn happy about, she got lost in the woods. _

"What are you smiling about, you got lost in the woods?" Dadan grumped when she could not stand it anymore. _It is as if she wants to impart the importance of being happy and positive all the time_. Dadan groaned in her head. When they reached the path that led back into town, the sun was well beyond set and Dadan had had just about enough of the rainbows and butterflies.

Ace was still snoozing away, his mouth open and drooling as his head rested on her shoulder. _He must be so tired from his adventure in the forest, probably traveling for hours to get to where he was. Which means he must have left shortly after we did. _She stopped when the windmills came into view through the trees. Makino stopped beside her.

"Get going brat, its just through these trees" she grunted pushing the girl with her shoulder. She was eager to get back to the base and find out what the hell had happened. _Since I cannot go check on Magra with Ace, I will just have to trust that Otto can handle things until Dogra gets back. _A hand appeared in front of her face. She blinked and looked down at the bucket of smiles attached to the hand.

"What?" she barked

"I said thank you for coming to find me Dadan, I probably would have been in a lot of trouble if you had not found me." the girl said.

"I only did it so that your mayor would cut me a break on paying the doctor" she replied, holding back the blush that crept up her face. _It has been a long time since I have done a good thing for someone outside of my family. I have done so many horrible things why bother to thank me? _

"Just get yourself to that damn mayor and stay out of the forest idiot" Makino smiled and nodded.

"I will" then she raced off with her basket of weeds. Dadan watched her disappear behind the windmill before turning and beginning the long trek back to base. Sticking to her own territory, she was looking at about four hours to get back to camp.

After about an hour and a half of hiking, she ran into and nearly over Dogra who was rushing the back towards town.

"WHOA!" They both exclaimed, skidding and sliding to a stop inches from each other.

"Dadan?" Dogra said surprised to see her, _probably expected to meet me in town . _She watched his eyes move to Ace and then back up to hers widening till she felt they might pop out of his head.

"Why is Ace here? What is going on?" His voice fading to a whisper of exasperation.

"I do not know anything for sure yet Dogra. I found Ace with a villager at the base of the mountain." She started walking again past Dogra, eagerness to return home renewed. "I am going to find out what the happened today." She snarled unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Just get down to Magra. I want you there as soon as possible. I assume Eliab told you what happened to him?" Dogra went pale and nodded

"Do you know anymore, has he improved at all?" He asked despite the calmness of his voice she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I left shortly after. All I know is that he should be fine s long as there is no infection." They stood in silence for a moment

"He-he" Dogra stammered his eyes round with fear.

"He will be okay." Dadan said shakily Dogra still looked terrified so she tried again.

"He will be okay" she assured him again, trying to make her voice as steady as possible.

"I will make sure he is okay," promised Dogra looking a little more confident,

"you take care of Ace" he gave her a push in the direction he had come and then, with a quick nod goodbye, continued down the path. Sighing, she started walking again and soon the sound of Dogra's footsteps faded into the noises of the jungle. _I need to come up with something to say to them when I get there. I do not even know where to begin, so many things went wrong today. Eliab has probably told everyone in the hunting party what happened, and they are probably going to get back to camp before me. I need to confirm what Timmy, Ponel, Jimmy, and Jammy_ _were doing. If they were raiding that ship, they blatantly ignored my orders. _She felt angry but also betrayed. _What should I do to them if they were on that ship? _She contemplated sitting down on a boulder a trying to think of something to say to them. But the wind was picking up again, whistling through the trees, and she knew she had to get Ace home and out of the cold. She picked up her pass. When she finally stepped through the trees and into the clearing where the house she was surprised. _Why is it so dark? Donny was not on watch duty too. Where is everyone, the people from the hunt should be back by now. I guess I am in luck then, since I still do not know what I should even say to them. _As she approached the house, she reached out to grab the door handle when from behind her came a voice

"DADAN! Thank God your back!" It was Denny. Ace wiggled a little in the crook of her arm. As she turned and saw him racing up that path she had just come from. Anxiety and joy written on his face.

"Shut up Idiot! Or you will wake him up!" Dadan hissed. Denny jogged up to her side.

"Wake who?..." he trailed off as he saw Ace in her arms. She saw relief wash over his face, his brown eyes going wide as he sank to his knees on the wooden planks of the porch.

"Thank god! You FOUND Him." He breathed. She left him there and went into the house and straight to her bedroom. When she placed Ace in his crib, she went back down stairs to find Donny was sitting on the porch steps smiling. That was annoying

"Wipe that smile off you face bastard!" Denny's smile instantly vanished and he seemed to shrink under her gaze. She stood next to him, to wound up to sit.

"What happened?!"She tried not to snarl.

"Shouldn't we try to find the others? We all went out to find Ace when they got back from the hunt." Denny begged, gesturing to the left where a large pile of dead animals sat, that she had not noticed when she had first arrived. This morning it would have had her jumping with joy now however,

"I found him at the bottom of the mountain! Tell me what happened NOW!" she raged. Denny gulped and squeaked out

"Well I heard Yetey shouting about an hour after you guys left, and went to investigate. Apparently, Yetey had gone to change Ace's diaper, and when he returned everyone was gone, they had taken their weapons with them. He said he suspected they were going on a raid. Told me to watch after Ace while he went to head them off." He was talking so fast that he did not seem to be breathing between sentences.

"The moment he left Ace started crying and screaming, I thought he might be hungry so I tried to make some of that meat mash that Magra makes him, and I cut myself" he gestured to his bandaged hand

"I was bandaging it over the sink in the kitchen I swear Dadan I was only turned for a minute to get the bandage on but when I turned back Ace was gone. He wasn't anywhere in the house and I searched and searched the forest around the house but I could not find him. I didn't know what to do." Denny was almost in tears, Dadan sat down next to him and padded his back.

"I didn't know if I should go off into the forest to look for him or if I should look harder nearer the house in case I'd missed him. And what if Ace came back while I was looking for him. And what if Yetey came back? I was so afraid that Ace was going to get eaten that I left a note for Yetey and set off, but I could not find him, its all my fault. I shouldn't have turned my back. You told us never to do that, and I forgot." Her heart softened _  
I really have underestimated some of my family, Denny really cares about_ _Ace_, she realized.

"I-I-I'm so glad he is okay." Denny finished shaking with relief _He has been worrying about Ace all day, now that its over, he's crashing and burning. _

"Its okay Denny, it was not your fault that Ace ran off, as I said taking care of Ace is no longer a one person job. Why don't you go in and sit with Ace for awhile, someone needs to watch him now"

"Ar-Are you sure, I do not think that is a good idea, I lost him last time."

"I think you have proven that you will not let anything happen to him. Now wipe the tears off your face you sissy and go inside and watch Ace." Denny jumped up and ran inside wiping his face on his arm.

When she was alone again, she thought about what she had been told, or rather what had been confirmed. She was still thinking about it when a large group of her family came into view about an half an hour later. It was none other then Jimmy, Jammy, Timmy, Donny, and Ponel. Each had a large bag hefted over their shoulders that clanked loudly with every step. The moment they saw her they froze. She was surprised, m_y expression must be more scary then I thought. Strange, I feel pretty calm._She heard a series of particularly load clanks as their bags slid from their grasps and fell to the ground one by one._  
_

"Dadan!" Ponel squeaked in surprise. _Why are they so surprised? Did they really think that nobody would find out? _She wondered. "Your back! So so ea-" She cut him off

"Where have you guys been" she demanded she already knew but _I need to hear the reasoning, not that it would change anything, but I want to know what made them abandon their orders _she thought. "As I recall you guys were to stay with Ace today."

"What has that got to do with Ace's safety, he is with us?" Jimmy asked carefully, running his had through his hair.

"Yeah, and Dadan guess what?" Jammy jumped in, not waiting for an answer. "Remember that noble ship we told you about?" She felt her eyes narrow, but remained silent. Jammy, not noticing her stony expression, pressed on, his voice full of excitement and pride "Well we decided that after last week spending in town this would be the perfect opportunity to replenish our supply."

"And since we have been practicing with our fighting and have gotten a lot stronger, we thought it would be a good chance to test ourselves, I mean even you said that we have gotten a lot stronger a couple days your lack in confidence in us has been at an all time low, we decided to show you that you do not have to be afraid of us being defeated and we can go on raids." Ponel added stepping forward. _They did not listen to a word I said about safety._

She gritted through her clenched teeth, "You disobeyed my orders to stay at the house with Ace, and you have put the family in danger, at a time of the year where hiding in the forest with no shelter is not an available option." They all took a step back from her. She could see their confidence fading.

She continued on "I told you at least five times I am sorry that you guys feel restless right now but we cannot risk the safety of the kid, he is just a toddler now. And if we were to insight the wrath of the marines, we would be able to survive, hold up in the forest, but would Ace survive a winter in the jungle? No shelter." _Not the complete truth, but it will have to do__. _She thought

"They don't even know that Ace is here" protested Timmy

"Don't they?" she growled icily, "I found Ace today at the bottom of the mountain with a villager." They're expressions turned to shock.

"Setting aside the fact that you left Ace and your task, you can rest assured that the village is very well aware that he is here." _Hopefully the girl believe my claim about taking him to the orphanage. But can not be too sure._

"You still put Ace at risk! You put all of us at risk! Nobles ships are heavily guarded It is the reason why go on raids as a family why we plan things with everyone. So that everyone knows what is happening. So that nobody is put in danger!" She was practically yelling. "Do you not care about your family!" She demanded at last.

"Do you know where Magra is right now?" she said relentlessly. They shook their heads.

"What has that got to do with us?" Jimmy asked shakily

"He at Windmill village., recovering from an alligator attack. He will have to be there for days" They're eyes widened, but Jimmy remained defiant

"What has that got to do with us?" he protested

"Well. Where do you think the nobles will go to look for the bandits who sack their ship?" She asked

"They will go to the villages on this island and ask about us till they find a lead. Do you think that the villagers are going to hesitate to give Magra over? Do you think Dogra will be able to defend himself?!" She demanded, her voice like a whip.

"We can't move him yet or he will die."

"How were we supposed to know that would happen?"

"You weren't but you were supposed to think about the consequences of what you do?" She shouted "Why do you think going on a raid is a group thing with everyone? It is so that we do not put one of our own at risk! It is so that everyone is on the same page."

She did not even notice the others slowly returning until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Yetey's voice telling her" Dadan, they have had enough. If was as though she had had her eyes close because she saw Ponel crying and the others shaking.  
"Just give them their punishment." Yetey said calmly. She had not even thought of a way to punish them

"There is no punishment, I can't trust you to actually do anything for the family. You are to stay in the house not hunts, no chores, no watch, nothing until I can trust you to do your part in this family."

"Tomorrow, you and Otto will take the treasure back to town and give it to the doctor as payment for services." she said wearily

"What is he doesn't take it?"

"I have a feeling he will." she assured him, adding "It will keep his mouth shut if the nobles come calling."

"Dadan can we go see Magra?" Ulmer asked. She wanted to go back down to the village and see Magra more then anything but she knew that it might only make things worse

"No" she replied "Too many of our family and the villagers might get scared and that will put us in even more danger."

"We will also need to begin making arrangements to move the camp even deeper into the forest."


	8. Chapter 8

_ *(Ojii means old man)_

"Ahhhh." Dadan sighed as she and Yetey secured the moss cover over the cave opening, concealing their new base from view. Since the hunt two days previous she and her family had been hard at work moving as much of their possessions as possible out of the house and to this cave. She stepped backward through the makeshift curtain and, as a wave of dank cave smell hit her cringing, surveyed their new base. _Well not much to look at or smell at, but as soon as we get used to the dripping sound and the dankness it will be fine._ As of right now her family was spread out on the ground, they appeared to exhausted to care much about their new facilities. _Give them a few hours and that's all their going to be talking about. _She thought with a little frustration she was not in the mood for that. The past to days had be some of the most trying days she had had in a while.

Their stuff sat in piles in the back of the cave. She slid down to the floor to take the strain off her own aching feet and looked around for Ace. She spotted him next to Otto digging in the dirt. They had scouted out this cave that was being inhabited by wild boar. After killing the boar, they had gone back to get their stuff. Nobody was happy about their new living quarters with the exception of Ace who acted as though this was the greatest thing ever and was a bunch of smiles and giggles. _Will see how he feels after a day so_. She saw him on the floor digging up some worms. She called over to Otto

"Otto get a fire going the moss may hold off some of the cold but not all." Which came to the important part of their new shelter, Despite being damp, dirty, and smelling like hog, it was in a part of the forest that was dense enough to discourage entry and they could light a fire to keep warm at night without the risk of it being seen by searching eyes.

The cave migration had taken almost two days of frantic work moving a much as they could. They had worked through the night and day in shifts. At dawn of the second day a look out had spotted two marine ships on the horizon. Then they were forced to abandon the rest of their stuff and begin the process of erasing all evidence of their tracks to their new home. _Hopefully temporary._ She scooted along the wall to sit next to Ace who was still fascinated by the his newly discovered friends. Otto had gotten a nice fire going and was handing out jerky and sake to others. The mood was mostly glum with the exception of Ace. True to her word the five stooges had not received any responsibility other then to stay with the others. They for the most part had remained as silent as their exhausted companions gathered in the corner of the cave. _Maybe I was too hard on them... _She could see the guilt on their faces, they obviously felt bad about their family having to carry the burden of their mistake. _No they must learn what happens when they act out with out consulting the rest of the family. _

They were short two members of course. They were two that weighed heaviest on her heart. Magra and Dogra. Magra had still been too injured to risk moving let alone to a dark dreary cave. Dogra had to stay and look after him. Luckily for her Aldo, who was their off island man had returned yesterday she had told him that he and Dogra would move Magra to a hospital in the Goa Kingdom, on the other side of the island that she knew with enough gold wouldn't say anything. H_e will be safer there we do not often frequent that area not as many people know us _she told herself. Not that she had not thought that her plan to give the gold to the doctor would not work. But she knew there had been plenty of other prying eyes that day, as she had fought to get to the doctor. Many more people who would be all to willing to tell the Navy what they knew. _I can't remember the last time we have been separated for so long._ The thoughts of what could happen to them swirled around in her mind. _Did I do the right thing sending them there what if they were intercepted what if they were recognized. They would be with out protection. _ The Goa Kingdom was on the other side of the island, but she had idea were the Marines would go to look for them, she was betting on Windmill village. _But there was no way Magra could stayed in a dark cave let alone survived the journey out here. It is best for him to be there._ She tried to reassure herself.

She was shaken out of her doubts by the touch of a shivering body against her own. Ace was getting cold in the cave. Despite it being the afternoon the air was cold. The days had taken a turn for the freezing. She urged their smallest member closer to the fire, then got up and grabbed a blanket from on of the bags in the back of the cave. She returned to his side and wrapped the toddler in it holding him to her. Moments later she felt something wiggling and on her chest and realized Ace had dropped his earthworm down her shirt.

"ACCKK! ACE!" She cursed almost dropping him while fumbling with her shirt. She got the worms slid out the other side and back down to the ground where they immediately started to borrow back into hiding.

"Ace worms stay in the ground where they belong." She scolded. The toddler pouted, upset that his new friends had been taken away.

To distract him she told him they were going to play the word game. And he smiled. She set him down on a rock by the fire so he would be warm. The smile held such joy and happiness that it made Dadan's problems silence themselves. In the middle of all the worry and rush to hide from the oncoming threat. Ace had become a source of joy for her. _He has been very good at doing that recently_._ With all the moving and urgency he has not caused a problem once, its as if he senses the importance. I wish I could give him a better reward then this cave. He has been getting better at his words recognition as well._ The sounds he made sounded more like words every day. She saw that he and begun to recognize words.

Since he had started walking she had done her best to make sure everyday she sat with him and practice. Pointing to herself and telling him firmly.

"Dadan." Pointing to Ace and telling him.

"Ace." He definitely understood the words "food" and "meat" well enough. Came running every time someone said either of them. Up until recently though he had not made any more progress on the verbal communication front other than that. _Well that and gurgling when happy, and his tantrum throwing had added kicking, hitting and gets stronger every day._ Now when all they had left to do was to wait out the marines she had to keep her littlest member entertained

"JI JI" What that doesn't sound like anything he has said before. _Did he mean Ojii*? I am not an Ojii! _Ace was smiling a toothily, his baby teeth were almost all the way in int the front. She turned him so that he was facing away from the fire and towards the entrance so as he could see her face in the fire light. She pointed to herself and said "Dadan"

She pointed to herself and said

"DADAN" she pointed him and said

"Ace"

Ace looked over at her and bubbled

"JIJI" _I am not an old man._ Frustrated she growled ignoring her family who were trying to get her attention. _We have been so close recently... ARGH!_

"No. Ace. Dadan" she corrected pointing first at him this time then at herself.

"JI JI , JI JI" he cackled clapping his hands and got up, slid of the rock and ran past her. She turned around and was first met with sunshine and then a blast of cold air. _Cold air? Wait sunshine? Oh no the camouflage! _she realized to late they had been found.

"Ace" came a deep rolling voice. Then it went dim again. When her she turned around she realized it was because something big had block the entrance to the cave and blotted out most of the sun light. She could make out in the silhouette white and blue cloaked figure and a second later realized

"Walking I see, excellent."

"Shit" She whispered. The panicked faces of her family mirrored her fear. They all collectively took steps backward until she was the one closest to the Vice Admiral.

"What was that Dadan?" The silhouette Garp asked.

"Its wonderful to see you again Garp-san." She saluted

"Ojii" Ace bubbled and as Garp stepped further inside the cave she saw that he had picked the toddler up and put him on his shoulders.

_How many times has the asshole even come to see Ace?_ _Three times! How is it that Ace can say his name and not mine?! Son of a Bitch! _She raged to herself as Garp stepped further into the cave and put Ace down on the rock again. Her bandits had all taken more steps backward. Deep down she knew that she should not be getting this upset over the name thing. But she had opened her home and family to Ace and this bastard still got these moments when he pretty much abandoned Ace. She was too angry to be overly concerned with Garp's presence and what it meant.

Garp looked preoccupied with making faces at Ace and Ace was hooting

"JI JI, JI JI! OJII!"

_'Gi Gi, Gi Gi' I don't freaking believe this! _She mocked silently not quite angry enough to sign her death warrant. A bandit burst into the clearing in front of the cave, running at full speed, twigs and leaves caught in his hair and torn up clothes from fighting through the dense forest. _Marbly,_ she recognized his deep voice

"DADAN! DADAN! The marines are leaving." He called out gasping for air, _What? _

"The MARINES are leaving and GA-" he fudded to a stop upon seeing Garp in the cave with them, the moss lying on the ground in front. She sighed in frustration. _How does he always do this?_

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF HAVING A LOOK OUT IF HE DOESN'T GET HERE BEFORE THE THING HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING OUT FOR DOES!" She yelled, feeling a head ache coming on. _Why me Why me. _she wondered not for the first time.

Ulmer stepped forward.

"To be fair Dadan you never said anything about looking out for Vice Admiral Garp." he defended. Marbly had sunk to the ground from exhaustion. She felt her eye twitching in time to the throbbing in her head.

"UwwaWah Boo! Ace!" Garp cooed behind her. _Like a big baby himself, _she thought bitterly.

"Gurwha haha Ojii" Ace laughed.

"You should ALWAYS BE on the look out for HIM!" She screeched pointing over her shoulder at the intruder in question, who she bet was totally oblivious to their conversation.

"When you are on look out duty, when your not, when your eating, sleeping, fighting, peeing, every waking moment and sleeping moment. So that stuff like this," she waved her hand behind her at the marine "does not happen. Do I make myself clear?" She said in a slightly more mediated tone, though her eye was still twitching. Everyone nodded.

"Dadan" growled a voice _An objection? _

"Don't Dadan me, those are my orders!" she yelled turning around to face...Garp. Garp just starred at her. He was sitting on the rock with Ace on his lap chewing on a large colorful candy that Garp must have given him.

"I mean..." she backtracked.

"Dadan stop with this nonsense and tell me what have you been up to?" He asked in that way that made you feel like he already knew what she had been up to and liked it not one bit. She recognized it as a similar tone she had used two days ago on the stooges that had gotten them into this mess. Chills ran up her spine.

"The marines are on your doorstep. What did you not understand about how absolutely essential it is to remain unnoticed?" he continued not waiting for a response which was good because she had no words to sum up the past week of events. It was Jammy surprisingly that came forward

"It was our fault Garp Sir!" He said so quietly she did not think Garp had even heard them but he turned to look toward the back of the cave where Timmy, Jimmy, Jammy, Denny, Ponel were sitting. Well Jammy was barely standing. Garp gestured for an explanation

"Dadan did nothing wrong, she was trying to stop us. We did not listen and went- ." Jammy confessed sweeping a hand around to his companions, who were looking equal parts angry and equal parts terrified.

"SHUT UP JAMMY!" Timmy hissed but was to afraid to move toward Jammy under Garp's gaze. Ponel looked as though he was trying to melt into the wall. _This might just be what they need to start thinking with their brains. Garp might just show them how serious it is to rob nobles, how dire the consequences can be._

"Ohh what's this? Youngsters acting out? Dadan I thought you raised smarter members then this?" Inquired Garp in a tone that made Dadan start sweating. Turning his attention back to all Jammy, Ponel, Timmy, Jimmy, and Denny who began quaking in their shoes.

"I-It's our f-f-fault that the M-marines are here-e, we are the on-ones who w-wa-wanted to go on the r-raid." Jammy confession was ripped from him as though Garp's gaze was holding a knife to his throat. She could see the shock on Timmy's face that Jammy had confessed.

Garp waved a hand at them and halted Jammy by saying.

"Oh that... that is not the problem. When I walked into town today, I ran into Makino who asked me if I could drop by the Goa Kingdom and see how a little boy named Ace was doing in the orphanage she said that the boy was with the Dadan Family..." _Damn you Makino. _Dadan cursed the villager.

_"_How did it come to be that a villager would know about Ace?" Garp prompted, "Makino told me it was Dadan who took Ace from her." _WHAT?! That's what he heard? He is angry about that small detail, not even the raid! What kind of Marine is he?  
_

"Also why are you living out here? I prefer the other place more. You need to think more about Ace, Dadan, especially with winter coming." Garp chided, turning to her again.

"You do remember your agreement to take Ace in and raise him, I expected better from you." Garp continued. ruffling Ace's hair as the toddler finished his candy and then tried to catch Garp's hand.

"You are lucky it was only Makino or there would have been trouble the likes none of you have ever seen. Not even I would be able to turn the tide of the force that would come for you, keep that in mind youngsters." Garp told them cheerfully. Timmy, Ponel, Jimmy, Donny, and Jammy looked as though they had stopped breathing. Jammy barely managed to squeak out

"Yes Sir!" _So it was Garp who turned the Marines around. Probably said something like 'I am going to go for a walk in the woods and nobody better follow me. In fact whip up something for me to eat when I get back.' S_he thought in her Garp imitation voice. Ace had manged to catch Garp's hand and resisted the Vice Admiral's attempt to pull it back, and in an incredible show of strength pulled it down to try to bite it.

"Strong! Good, good, as I expected." Garp crowed approvingly.

"At least you have not managed to mess that up Dadan." He added. _Why that bastard. One day... I swear... one day._

"But it looks like he has not been getting enough food." He said as Ace attempted to take a bite out of Garp again._ This asshole has the nerve to complain about my parenting when he is never even around! He doesn't know anything about child raising, what right does he have?  
_

"You think we don't There is not enough food on this island to feed this monster" She snapped back. He leveled a look at her and she felt the fear roll up her spine like spiders.

"G-Garp-san" she quickly added.

"Bwahahahahahahahhahaha! Garp burst out laughing.

"Yeah as expected as well. I was the same way." He roared throwing Ace up in the air and catching him before putting him back down carefully on the rock.

"Yes just like his father." Garp murmured. He smiled and ruffled Ace's hair again. She could practically feel the confusion dripping off everyone's faces. _Shut up shut up shut up. _She chanted to herself.

"Purupurupuru-purupurupuru" The sound interrupted the silence. It was a muffled ringing of sorts.

"Oh yeah." Garp said pulling a small white and blue striped snail that was making the sound out of his coat. _What the hell? Wait that is one of those snail phones, what are they called? Zen Dushi? No. Len Ken Hushi?  
_

"I forgot I need to get going" He said but he didn't answer the snail. _How does he do anything? How is this idiot a vice admiral?_

"You just got here." She pointed out.

"I was passing through, heard what happened. I am not on vacation." He explained still looking at Ace, with a strange pain in his eyes. _ H__e actually missed Ace. _She realized slightly shocked.

"Well I have to get back before my crew misses me." _Yeah right. They are probably enjoying their time off. _

Heading back towards the entrance he stopped and warned "Oh yeah I almost forgot." and pulled out a huge cloth sack from his coat. He turned around and walked over to the treasure pile. Nobody, not even her, dared to stop him as he scooped off a third of their pile into the bag. It was about the amount equivalent to what the stooges had taken two nights ago. Timmy looked like he wanted to protest and stepped forward to halt Garp's progress to the door. As Garp turned around, he bumped into Timmy who was collecting his nerve to utter a protest but before he could get the words out Garp interrupted him.

"Oh excuse me youngster" he said apologetically. Then he gently but firmly pushed him to the side. Timmy face had lost all color and his eyes were wide with fear again.

"Why did he take our treasure Dadan?" Marbly whispered to her, trying not to draw the Marine's attention. But Garp had heard him and responded**  
**

"I've got to protect the treasure" announced Garp.

"I will be back as often as I can, Dadan I expect to see you at your house" he said then was gone, leaving some very confused faces in his wake.

"Dadan what did he mean?" asked Marbly.

"He meant that he is probably going to give it back to the nobles saying he got it from the bandits when he killed them and its the gold that they sold the treasure for." She surmised

"It will get them off our trail." She told them. Her words echo into silence in the cave, except for the incessant dripping

"Well boys its time to get going lets go home." She announced to break the monotony.

"YES!" They cheered.

"Finally." Eliab yelled jumping up and running toward the pile of stuff.

Otto and Donny were already stuffing supplies back into their bags. Jammy approached her while every one else was busy packing up stuff.

"Dadan... I am so sorry for what I did. I am sorry for causing the Marines to come, and for putting us all in danger. I swear I'll never do it again. I was stupid and arrogant, I did not realize then repercussions." Jammy choked. Looking her right in the eye. She could see pain in his eyes and tears.

She grabbed his shoulder and told him "Its all right Jammy we all make mistakes, what is important is that you learn from them. Family looks out for each other when we make mistakes that why we are family. Now go get some sacks and help us carry our stuff." He gave her a watery smile and hurried to join the packing fray. Not to long after she was approached by another family member

"Well guys lets move our stuff back." Dadan called of the din when it was time to head out. Grabbing Ace from the floor and tying him onto her back with the sling. It was always easier to carry him long distances this way. Yetey was securing his own load and approached her with a serious expression on his face. The bag on his back was three times his size. Yetey spoke softly to her as though he didn't want anyone to hear them.

"I know the treasure he is talking about isn't something encrusted with jewels" She did not have to ask to know who the 'he' in the sentence was. Yetey continued

"I think its worth it. He is worth it. He is our treasure too. But the others may not feel the same, they may not see it when it comes to light. Others might not think he is worth a pile of jewels" Her eyes flew to were Jimmy and Timmy stood. _No they love Ace despite leaving him alone, they are constantly playing with him, talking to him.  
_

"I don't know exactly what he is, but Ace is not an ordinary child. I know that. There is a reason Garp brought him to the middle of the jungle, the last place anyone would think he would take a child, and the perfect place to put someone when they don't want them to be found." She felt her insides squeeze with fear. _How did he figure it out? Its not like there are many clues. First Ulmer now Yetey. _

"I am not going to pry, I can guess at the deal you made with the Vice Admiral, and I trust that you made the decision that you think is best for the family. I will stick with that decision." Her head throbbed again. She did not know what to make of this new information, so she pushed it to the back of her thoughts for the moment. She finished tying Ace to her back as Yetey moved off.

They headed out soon after, everyone in high spirits at the thought of sleeping in the warm dry house.

"What is that smell?" asked Eliab, disgusted, sometime later when they were trekking back to the house all in better spirits except Ace who was missing his new cave friends.

"Oh sorry it was me." Jimmy confessed "I was so afraid when he turned on us that I had an accident."

"Damn it! just what we need." Otto complained. Despite the prospect of returning home her head was still throbbing with the incessant back and forth between them about Jimmy's smell. Some wanted to throw him in the river to wash him out. Others just said he should take off his pants. They were all joking but Dadan was not in a joking mood after the events of the day.

The boys, invigorated by the prospects of returning home, had found renewed energy to load up all the stuff in one trip, motivated by the prospect of returning to the cave for a second trip. Part way back she was struck with an idea when she glimpsed the ocean through the trees, alight with the sun's glow. _Its almost sunset. _She realized. _T__he ocean will look amazing at sunset. Ace would probably love it._

She looked back at Ace who was playing with her hair. The sped up to a point in their path where they came across the path leading home that ad been covered up. She had traveled this path so often that even camouflaged she could recognize it.

"You guys keep going, I'll meet you back at the house," she called as she took off in the opposite direction to where she knew their was a spot. She had gone their a lot in the past and new it gave one of the clearest views of the ocean. If the boys responded she was not around to hear it.

They arrived at a grassy hill, just a the sun was setting. The sky was on fire with pink, orange, red, and blue. She untied Ace from her back and set him down, wincing as his hands pulled free from her hair. He stared questioning up at her. She nudged him up the hill so he could look at the expanse. Ace grabbed her hand and cautiously made his way to the edge, pulling her along with him. When he got their he gasped in wonder, and almost dropped her hand if she hadn't grasped it firmly.

"That's the sea Ace, isn't it beautiful."She told him looking down at his face.

Ace was standing transfixed at the water that seemed to go on forever, glistening and falling in waves. _I have never seen him so quiet. _The ocean looked as if it was on fire.

"Sea" said a small voice.

"Yeah the sea, Ace."

She gasped. _He just talked!_ _He talked! I don't count that bastard as a word, so this his first word. _

"Sea, Sea, Sea." he chanted jumping up and down and pumping her hand in his. _Y__eah kid I thought you might enjoy it. Ace's first word is Sea. I guess he really is his father's son. __But I don't see anything wrong with that. _They watched two ships, probably the Marines sailing out on the waves._  
_

"Dada Sea. DaDa Sea" she look down and Ace had tugged her hand and was looking at her.

"Dadadan sea" _He said my name. _She thought. _He said my name. _She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and wiped it away furiously. To be recognized by Ace, who was so new to life, made every struggle worth it.

"Dadan Sea" Ace laughed again. _That might be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. _She had never understood why people wanted to have kids. To her they seemed like weak, messy, troublemakers, and Ace was all of those things. _Okay he is not weak but everything else is true._ But in that instant she understood. It was the best feeling she had ever felt to have the little child, that you have been working tirelessly to raise, see something incredible for the first time. To watch them discover the joy of life. It felt like she was seeing a sunset again for the first time. And Ace wanted to share it with her, wanted her to see it as the incredible thing he did. Wanted to know that she was seeing this too. She felt more tears stream down her face. _Ace is the most beautiful thing in this world. _She thought not caring how sappy she sounded or that she sounded just like those parents she had scoffed at.

"Yeah Ace, it is pretty amazing isn't it." she choked. They both watched the two ships sail out to the horizon and vanish. When the ships had disappeared Ace's eyes closed and he sagged against her muttering

"Dada Sea Dadan sea" with a smile on his face. She picked up the sling and retied Ace onto her back. He cuddled against her warmth unconsciously pressing his cold face into her warm back. _Hot bath for you when we get back, don't want you getting sick. _She braced her self for her head ache as she rose but was pleased to find it gone.

"Not a bad ending to a crappy day" She said to herself. _Not bad at all. _She took one last look at the horizon, clear and beautiful as the first stars blinked to life. She shoved the lingering doubts about Yetey's words to the back of her mind. Ace's past might not need to come to light, after all she was the leader of this family not him. she would not have had it any other way.

_Damn it, _she thought, _I might have to thank that old bastard for giving us Ace._


	9. Chapter 9

If the party for Ace walking was big, it was nothing compared to when the bandits found out Ace had said his first words. She wanted to let it quietly pass, but Denny and Donny wouldn't hear of it with out at least some dancing and music and had rushed to pull their instruments from the pile of packed belongings they had dumped on the floor upon their return.

"After everything that has happened everyone needs a good party. " Donny told her, bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah the fact that we've avoided this whole crisis is cause for celebration!" Agreed Denny. _I would rather not celebrate us almost getting arrested because of someone's lack of judgment. _Dadan thought sourly. However she knew that a morale boost would not hurt.

"If you want to party fine. I've got too much on my mind to celebrate." She conceded. Worry for Magra came crowding back. _Had they even made it to the Goa Kingdom? There hasn't been any news. But I suppose no news is good news._ She wasn't expecting to hear from them, as it would be too risky to get a message. Aldo took Ace from her and carted him away to change his diaper. All the way Ace was singing

"sea, sea, sea, sea, sea, sea."

"A bandit who dreams of the sea." chuckled Yetey who was attempting to free his guitar from the pile, as the pair passed him. Dadan did not feel up to reminding him that Ace was not a bandit, or on joining the analysis of Ace's first words, and shuffled back outside. Grabbing lantern that hung from the porch rails, she walked around the house looking for any signs of damage or forced entry, and found nothing. _Garp didn't touch a damn thing. _She realized looking around. _He already knew we weren't here. How does he always know these things? _She wondered. As she came back around the house to the porch she sat down on the steps, leaned against a support and let the sounds of dinner and singing lull her into a sleepy trance. _I am exhausted_

But despite her physical exhaustion she drifted back to the heaviest weight on her mind. Timmy, Jimmy, and Ponel. It felt like an open wound, unfinished. She wished Magra and Dogra were here to tell her how to handle this situation. She had felt no satisfaction at the look on their faces when Garp had turned on them in the cave only sad acceptance_. Who would ever guess that Garp's visit had not been because of he was concerned about Celestial Dragons but he had been concerned or Ace's safety. Who could guess that we might have lost Ace today_. She reflected bitterly. Although Dogra and Magra had seemed to accept her unusual concern despite her secrecy. They might chalk it up to her fondness for Ace, _to be honest when I think of Ace being hurt it is always worry over other people hurting him,_ she realized. As if subconsciously she knew that the greatest threat Ace would face might come from the very people who hold him close at this very moment. _They will never guess that the biggest threat to Ace would be themselves, their fear, their hate._

Her depressed pondering was cut short by the slamming of the front door behind her. _Seems like this is the week that everyone wanted to have a serious talk with her,_ she thought looking up to see Jimmy trudging toward her.

He sat down next to her on the porch, and just starred out into the trees. _Why is he out here_, she wondered. She could hear Ponel's and Timmy's slurred voices inside. They sat in silence watching the moon creep up in the sky. Finally, when she could bare it no longer, she asked

"Not in the partying mood?" Jimmy's entire body seemed to twitch.

"No." He answered finally after several long seconds. Then it was like the breaking of a dam.

"We were wrong Dadan, for leaving Ace alone, for going after the ship alone, for putting everyone in danger." He admitted in a rush.

"What changed your mind? " She asked, "you seemed pretty confident twenty four hours ago." She mocked. Her words hit her mark, she could practically feel Jimmy wince, and had to stop herself from taking them back. _No guilt. They wanted to be treated like adults this is how they shall be treated. Adults take responsibility. _ Jimmy was quiet for a long time again.

"Dadan do you remember when you first found Timmy and I?" He did not wait for her answer.

"We were trying to rob you." Snorted Jimmy humorlessly. "Down in grey terminal."

"You pointed a knife at me and demanded I give you all of my money." She scoffed, _hardly call that an attempt._

"And when I declined Timmy came at us from behind to attack me and I tripped him. Magra pinned him to the ground." It was the most ridiculous plan she had ever seen. Jimmy and Timmy still blushed when the other bandits teased them about it.

_They have come so far they still do not think of this group as their family to be trusted_.

"I was ten years old and tried to attack you and you simply plucked the knife out of my hand. Then, when I was on the ground next to Timmy, instead of killing us like anyone else would have, you told us that we could continue to rot here or join your bandits and learn how to properly use a knife, and become someone better. I always wondered why you offered us that Dadan." Jimmy confessed softly.

Dadan put her hands on Jimmy's shoulder and urged him to look at her.

"I offered because I saw the what you could be. Because when your brother was on the ground you did not turn and flee, I saw the loyalty that I want in my family." She told him seriously. Jimmy starred at her. Then he lowered his eyes and starred at a rock on the ground.

"I have been a fool." He groaned suddenly.

"Yes, you have." She agreed.

"I thought that I was smart enough, tough enough, brave enough. " He continued, shaking his head, his hair falling forward to cover his eyes.

"It's not about bravery or intelligence. It is about knowing what you want and accepting the consequences it is about experience. " She paused and then a idea struck her, and she asked "Jimmy what do you think I want most in the world?" she did not wait for him to guess.

"I want to live with my family, I want my family to be safe, to protect their goals. Make sure that that is what you want too, I will fight for it with everything, and if that is not what you want then I will have to fight you too." She said leaning forward so that she was looking him straight in the eyes. He

"I love my life here, I want to be apart of this family." He whispered "You just made it look so easy the way you handle the Marines and Garp… that I thought." He broke off as though he did not know if he should continue, then began again a little less surely.

"In the cave when Garp looked at us. I saw something I could not understand. He would tear me apart Dadan, like I was nothing. Not out of anger, but it was like he was protecting something from me. I felt like I was the bad guy." _He realized that Garp was here for more then just a raid. _She thought surprised. Outwardly she snorted

"Jimmy you are a bandit." Thinking _it's safer to play it off as his imagination_.

However it seemed Jimmy was determined

"That is not what I mean. I got this feeling that he was protecting something precious from us. When he went straight for Ace, I realized he was here to see if Ace was safe and if not he was just going to take him away. He always comes to check on Ace." Jimmy croaked, shuttering. "We all thought that he just left Ace with us because he did not want the hassle of taking him to an orphanage. I did not realize that we could lose him" _Damn. He has put together all of Garp's visits and this one. Damn it I hope has not started to question why Garp would leave him with us. _She thought a little panicked.

"That was when I realized that Ace belongs here with us he is a part of the Dadan bandits, Garp can't take him away, but he could. He could have done anything he wanted, because he is Garp and I would not be able to stop him. None of us would be able to and I realized that him being there, taking Ace was my fault was our fault. And when Garp was gone, I wasn't even upset that the money was gone I was just so relieved that every one was okay and still here." He croaked.

"It's alright Jimmy. Ace is still here" she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone because she was struggling to talk over the shock.

"No its not alright, Garp leaving Ace with us in not because of me its because of you. It's not alright." Jimmy snapped and looked her right in the eye, deep lines between his brows. It was the most serious she had ever seen him.

"But it will be. I am going to take watch shift with Patty" Jimmy said determinedly rising to his feet.

"You were relieved of all duties until further notice." She reminded him.

"I know, but I need to do this." He headed off down the path. _Hmmm. Maybe Garp's visit wasn't completely useless. _She looked back over her shoulder at the house where she could still hear the other singing, stomping and drinking. _If Timmy and Ponel have not seen their mistakes then I doubt they ever will. Then again Jimmy surprised me tonight, maybe they will too.  
_

If Dadan had too much time to worry about Magra that night, she was in for a bit of luck the next few days. There were many things that were good about Ace showing signs of being able to communicate with speech. Since they had no guide, they took it as a sign that they could finally begin to talk to him when he was upset. However the boys also seemed to take it as a sign that Ace was ready for other things.

She went outside to find Ace one morning and discovered that they attempting to teach Ace to hold a sword so that he could join in their practice.

"Out of the question" she bit out when they pouted. She lifted Ace off the ground and took him back inside. _He is getting bigger as well  
_she noticed as she carried him.

However this was Ace, and once he wanted something it was inevitable that he got it. _I may have been able to distract him with his toys, but I know that it would not be the last of it. As it has been since he arrived._

The next day he had waddled out to join practice, while she was distracted with breakfast.

"No no no no Ace." Dadan said, firmly, as she pulled him back from the door.

"No!" Ace mimicked. _Shit. _She cursed silently

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" screeched Ace as he waved his arms towards the open door. _Shit I said it out loud._

"And you warned us against teaching him bad words, only third day and you already taught him one." Ponel snickered from the table, she glared at him and he shut up immediately. The rest of the day was spent trying to stifle Ace's chorus of

"No Shit, Nooooo Shiiiitt, Shit No no no No Shit!" That he deemed was her punishment.

The next day was not any better, in fact she told the boys to stop practice because she could not take Ace's screams of out rage. The fourth day taking away his toys, ignoring him, and sitting him in a corner stopped working as well. Dadan's plan to teach him proper speech also failed. His vocabulary expanded to include many varieties of swear words, curses and insults. After a week of it Dadan finally cracked. _Hell any one who has a problem with rewarding children for bad behavior I dare you to handle Ace for a day. You don't know the meaning of it. He is a damn toddler and he can hold a grudge for a week. _

"Argh! Fine!" She sighed putting Ace down from where he had been trying to climb out the window.

"We can go and WATCH. That's all." she warned him. They walked, all be it slowly outside, and stopped at the edge of the porch. Ace would have leapt off the porch is Dadan hadn't grabbed him under his arms and pulled him back.

"I said watch Ace! You can't going running in there. You are not ready." she told him, gesturing to the frenzy of metal and men. Surprisingly Ace starred at her and did not throw tantrum. She placed him back on the porch and they watched the rest of training. Together they watched them run through strength training. One thing she insisted on was that every one knew how to handle all possible weapons how to inflict the most damage, bows, daggers, guns, rope, fists, swords. She wanted them to be prepared to use any weapon available. Today they watched as the boys trained with many assortments of weapons.

When the group broke off into to spar with each other, Ace was vibrating in his spot on the porch. She had to grab him by the shirt collar this time to keep him on the deck. Dadan watched as Ace lay on his belly on the porch and slowly reached over the edge for the long stick that was leaning against the porch. When he grabbed it, he slowly, got back to his feet stumbling a few times. Dadan decided to let Ace have the stick, a reward for not throwing a tantrum. Ace started clumsily copying the closest pair, Donny, and Eliab. Doing his best to mimic their steps. He fell multiple times, not used to balancing his weight, but by the time practice was over he could perform a pretty good jab. _Of course as if there would ever be a member of my bandits that couldn't. _She thought a little bit proudly.

"Looks like Ace is a natural." Crowed Patty as he came over during a break in the sparring.

"Oiiii! " Dadan looked up at the sound of Dogra's voice. It was Dogra, and he was helping Aldo carry a stretcher and she jumped to her feet,

"Oiii" Came a softer voice. _It's Magra! He's alive.  
_She had taken a step toward them when she remembered Ace. She turned back but Ace was already past her and falling over himself to run to meet them as well stick in hand. And he was yelling

"Ma, Do, Shit, Fuck!" but Dadan was too happy to care. She struggled to make herself heard over the cacophony that was the boys' welcome.

"Let them through let them through." She commanded. The boys quickly had Magra off the shoulders of exhausted but happy Dogra and Aldo and resting in his bed. When she finally elbowed her way into his room he had awakened from all the noise and movement. She pushed her way to his bedside.

"Give him some space." She yelled. Then regretted it when Magra winced. However it seemed to work as everyone took a step back. Well most of everyone. at the foot of the bed, Ace was climbing up onto the bed. She quickly snatched him up before he could hurt Magra. Magra peered tiredly up at them.

"Hey Ace good to see you" he murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Dadan asked immediately.

"Like I have been mauled by a bear." Now it was Dadan's turn to wince.

"Not too far off." she muttered. Gently patting his shoulder.

"Glad your home. I missed you guys..." She trialed off not knowing what else to stay.

"Good to see you too." Said Magra not missing a beat. He relaxed back into the pillows.

"Get some rest" She said and backed up letting the others crowd back around Magra to express their own joy at his return. She back out of the room carrying a strangely silent Ace. After about ten minutes Magra had fallen asleep, the exhaustion from the move taking it's toll. Dogra ushered everyone out. Dadan returned with Ace in tow and shut the door behind her so that it would be semi private.

"Glad your back Dogra." She whispered to him. Dogra was starring at Ace in fascination.

"Ace can talk? ACE can talk!" Exclaimed Dogra in a rush as she sat in one of the chairs by the bed. She huffed

"Yeah he can talk. Not that he has learned to saying anything of value. Just screams curses at us when he is excited or upset." She remembered that moment at the cliff.

"Well almost nothing. We went to look at the sea and I told him what it was and he seemed to understand" _Seems like that was an isolated incident_. She thought watching Ace try to squeeze his way closer to Magra in Dogra's arms. Hands outstretched.

"Ma. Ma " He puffed struggling against Dogra's grip. Dogra shot her a look.

"Either Magra is 'mama', or Ace is catching on more easily then you thought." he mused thoughtfully. Then to Ace he said

"No Ace you cannot sit on Magra, he is hurt right now, and you will hurt him." and to Dadan's amazement Ace stopped struggling.

"How did you do that?" She exclaimed amazed.

"I gave Ace something he wanted more, not to hurt Magra. Of course from what I have heard of this week I think this is only going to work when he wants it to." He laughed softly. They sat in silence for awhile, the Dogra said

"What happened here Dadan, after I left." She sighed and stood taking Ace from him.

"When you have some rest and when Magra can stay awake for more then a half hour I will tell you. Now go get some sleep." She ordered. That night she should have slept easier knowing that Magra was alive, and he and Dogra were home. But all she could think about was whether or not she should trust them and tell them the truth about Ace.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well talk after you get some rest. _That promise had haunted Dadan all night long. She did not even mind Ace waking up in the middle of the night because she was already up, pacing. After hours of fighting with herself, she decided that she would tell Dogra and Magra tomorrow. So when the others had begun their training regime for the day. She left Ace under the watchful eye of Yetey, and pulled Dogra who was organizing storage into Magra's room.

"I need to tell you both something" she hissed when Dogra began to protest. She let go of his arm and he sat on the edge of Magra's bed. She took a seat in the chair next to it. Magra who had awoken when the door opened starred groggily at them.

"You need to hear this too." She told him. Then she paused, not knowing quite where to start.

"I wanted to tell you about the last few days, but first I gotta tell you something about Ace." She paused again took a deep breath looked at both of them, she saw the fear in their eyes. _It must be shocking to see me in such disarray_.

"You both are aware that Garp was the one who brought Ace here, I am sure you both have wondered why." They nodded. There was another long silence, Dogra reached out a hand and touched her arm.

"Come on Dadan, tell us what has been bothering you." He said.

"Well Garp did not bring him here because he did not want to raise Ace. He brought Ace here to hide and protect him." She stopped. _One thing at a time Dadan. _She told herself knew from their faces the moment they came to terms with the idea that there was something in this world that Garp the Fist, the conqueror of the pirate king couldn't protect someone from. Garp the Fist. She could see when they arrived at the one thing Garp could not protect Ace from.

"Ace is hiding from the world government." She confirmed. Dadan thought Magra couldn't get any paler. They had only seen members Celestial Dragons from a distance and it had been terrifying. The power they wielded the fear they impressed upon the world.

"Why would Garp protect Ace? Why would he defy the world government?" Dogra asked weakly after a long moment.

"He is the son of a good friend." She replied carefully. _I have to say it sooner or later._

"Now the government may not know of his existence. But if they found out his location they would come for him."

"If Garp can't protect him how can we?" Whimpered Magra.

"The name of the game is hide and seek. All we can do is hide him and hope they never find out." She confirmed grimly, letting her head drop into her hands. _It has to be now, there will not be another chance. But can I trust them? _

"Dadan there is something else isn't there." Magra said. _Yes! I can trust them, they are my closest family. I would trust them with my life. But can I trust them with Ace's life? _She wrestled with herself.

"You can trust us Dadan." Dogra told her. _But can I?  
_

"You already know that the World Government would kill Ace if they found him. So this is about your own feelings. I need to know that you will not hold a child responsible for the actions of his parents." She told them finally lifting her head to look at them.

"I trust you guys with my life, you are my family, but this is Ace's life." She explained

"Dadan have you not been paying attention, Ace is family." Magra said, leaning forward to take her hand. Dogra nodding vehemently.

"This does not go past you two. The others cannot know yet. They might not be able to keep their mouths shut." She warned them. She thought of who hated the pirate king. Taking a deep breath she whispered.

"Ace's father is Gold Roger the pirate king." There was absolute silence so she continued.

"Roger apparently told Garp about him and asked him to protect his child. Garp sailed to the island where Ace's mother lived to be there when Ace was born. His mother died in childbirth and Garp knew that the world government would scour the seas looking for signs of Roger's children. So He brought Ace to us. What could be more hidden then a bandit ring in the middle of a jungle on a forgotten island in the weakest sea." There was still silence. They just stared at her.

"Now I am going to need you guys not to scream or anything so that the others don't find out." Still neither spoke. She waved a hand in front of Dogra's face. He blinked.

"Son, kids, pirate king, Roger?" He babbled sound a lot like Ace.

"Yeah and you guys can't tell another sole not Jimmy Timmy, Elmer, Tommy, nobody. We should also be careful when we talk about it so we are not overheard."

"That's why you were so scared when you found out what the boys had done. You were afraid that the Marines would come and find Ace."

"We would be killed either way that the way it has always been, but they would hunt Ace to the ends of the Earth he would not live to see another day. He does not deserve to die for his father."

"Luckily it was Garp who was called and he came, but I was afraid that he was going to take Ace away. I had everyone move to the cave and Garp found us there I swear he was going to take Ace away. Also Makino from the village now knows Ace was here with us, though I told her I took him to an orphanage. I am so sorry for keeping this from you. I didn't know myself until it was too late and Ace was already a part of our family." and to her horror she could feel tears in her eyes. _Come on Dadan get it together! _

"Dadan." said Magra trying to get her to look at him. He tugged on her hand. She resisted.

"I'm sorry that you bore this burden alone. That you felt like you couldn't trust us." He told her.

_It's not your fault_ she wanted to say but was afraid she would lose it if she tried to speak.

"Ace may be Roger's son but he is one of us now Dadan and we will protect him" Dogra vowed.

"I am glad you told us." Magra added.

They sat there for a while in silence.

"ACE wait stop."

"That's my cue" she sighed getting up. Despite everything that had happened she felt happier then she had been in awhile._ It will be alright_ she thought. And it was. For about a year and a half. Ace was happy and grew stronger every day. But inevitably something came along to shatter her world, and change Ace's happy life forever.


End file.
